Of all Things
by Silverian Rose
Summary: It started with one night then she had to deal with more than just a great memory... whatever it was they would brave it together, right?
1. A night to remember

It had been a long night and Casey was not sure she could take it anymore. She rubbed her hands over her stomach and waited with bated breath.

"Oh for god's sake," she muttered as she rolled her neck and watched the clock.

Finally it was time; she went over to the sink and picked up the ticking time bomb. She took a deep breath before she turned it up so she could see the results. When she looked she nearly fainted.

"Oh, this is so not good," she said as she sat down on the bathroom floor and slumped her head against the doorframe.

She dropped the stick on the floor and looked up at the ceiling as though she were looking up at God.

"Why?" she demanded. "Why the hell would you let this happen?"

Then she let out a groan as she held her head in her hands. She started crying then. It had to have been her emotions that were causing her to feel like she was about to lose it. Not to mention that the fact that she had absolutely idea how to deal with it.

The next question that took over her mind was how on earth she would tell him. This would be the last thing that he would expect especially since he didn't really remember the night in question all that clearly—at least as far as she could tell. Nothing in their relationship seemed to have changed. They had their one night that night at the crazy party and now she was going to have to deal with the consequences.

It was late that night when Lizzie found her curled in a ball on the floor.

"Casey," Lizzie said, her voice thick with concern.

She awoke with a start and looked up at her sister.

"What are you doing down on the floor?" she asked.

Casey blinked as she slowly stood up. "I wasn't feeling too good I guess and was having a freak out in my usual style until I was absolutely out of wind and I took a seat and I guess fell asleep."

Lizzie frowned at her but then shrugged. "Well, go to your room and get some sleep," she said.

Casey got up, making sure she kept the pregnancy test from Lizzie's sight and made her way across their loft apartment to her own bedroom.

She lay in the dark for hours, staring at the ceiling, remembering the night that had led to this crazy result.

"_Hey Casey, I'm surprised to see you here," Max said. She had just arrived at the club for the frat party for something or other, all she knew was it was a big party._

_Casey shrugged. "Well, you'd be surprised about a lot of things then."_

_He gave her a bright smile. "Oh really."_

_She smiled. "I think I see someone calling me, have a good night."_

_She wafted away from Max, and went further into the club for the party. She ran into one of her good girlfriends and they hung out most of the evening, flirting and definitely drinking._

_It was later when she was stumbling just a little bit for the bathroom when she felt an arm snake around her waist._

_She turned, ready to smack the bastard that decided to lay his hands on her but stopped when she saw who it was._

"_What do you want Derek?" she asked, arching a brow._

_He looked her over. "Just wondering what you're doing."_

_She frowned at him. "What is it to you what I'm doing," she stated. "I was on my way to the bathroom before you stopped me."_

_He smirked. "Really."_

_She glared at him. "Yes, I was and I intend on going there now," she said as she disentangled herself from his arms._

_She went to the bathroom then found herself being caught by Derek again._

_She stumbled this time when he grabbed her and ended up falling into his lap._

_She giggled then looked up at him and swallowed nervously as she locked gazes with him._

_She felt a flutter in her heart as she noticed this dark primal energy in his gaze._

"_Casey," Sam said laughing, as he came over to join them._

_She blinked suddenly feeling disoriented. She turned to look at Sam who had sat down beside them._

"_How are you?" she asked him._

_He shrugged but was still grinning._

"_So, you having a good time with Derek?"_

_She laughed. "Yes, well," she said, trying to get up from Derek's lap but found that she was unable to. She wasn't sure if it was her legs that were giving out or Derek keeping her from going._

"_Well, its nice to see you out… I'm just surprised you came to a frat club party."_

_Casey grinned at Sam. "Well, you know, I have been known to go to a few of these things."_

_Sam smiled. "I guess so."_

_A song came on that she liked and she bounced up and down on Derek's lap. "Oh oh, I like this song."_

"_Derek, go take her dancing."_

_Derek arched a brow at his best friend._

_Casey beamed at Derek and he seemed to be a goner and got up and took her to the dance floor._

_The song had a good beat and Casey let the notes take over as she rocked her body to the rhythm. She closed her eyes and swayed. Derek watched her while he danced closer and closer to him. He groaned when he felt her graze him._

"_What are you doing to me," he muttered under his breath._

_She looked up at him, their eyes locking and she felt like she was drowning in his depths. Somehow in those seconds they connected, both physically and deep down emotionally._

_Derek had her attached to his waist and they swayed to the music in a hot, passionate fashion. Derek groaned but kept her close and followed her lead as they moved, then leaned down to kiss her neck._

_She moaned softly as she tilted her head to allow him to kiss her more._

_Derek couldn't believe what he was doing but he knew that there was no way that he could stop. She fit him so perfectly and Casey was responding to him like she was dying of starvation._

_He turned her suddenly so they were face to face, attached together at the hip, swaying fiery with the music._

_She looked up at him with a deep longing and he couldn't take it anymore and kissed her hard on the mouth and soon she succumbed and they were madly kissing._

_When they came up for air, a couple songs had passed and they could feel their hearts pounding in their chests._

"_Let's get out of here," she whispered._

_He nodded. _

"_My place is better," he whispered as he kissed up her neck again._

_Next thing she knew, she was in a cab, making out with Derek on the way to his apartment. He got them up to his apartment amidst their giggling, and eager hands._

_He left her in the living room with a drink as he went to his room to make sure that it was somewhat decent._

_Then he joined her back in the living room, starting to kiss her neck and running his hands all over her body._

_She moaned softly then turned to meet him with a more passionate kiss._

_Slowly he guided her to his room where he guided her to his bed._

_She laughed as they crashed onto the bed. He smirked as she looked up at him expectantly. _

_He then leaned down and kissed her hard as he pulled her shirt over her head and she started to pull off his belt then his pants._

_Soon all their clothes were off and she was laughing as he was gently grazing her sides, creating a tickling sensation down her sides._

_She looked up at him with a deep passion rooted in her depths. _

_He felt a primal urge take over him and he entered her and they were caught up in the flurry of passion._

_They came together and then fell asleep together in each other's arms._

Casey turned over and punched her pillow.

She had never felt anything like that night that she had shared with Derek. And no one knew about it. Only Sam did. When she had gotten up the next morning, Derek was still sleeping. She felt pretty sure that Derek would kick her out once they woke up to reality so she had grabbed her clothes, changed then tried to quietly sneak out of the apartment.

Only she ran into Sam who was sitting in the kitchen on the counter, drinking his coffee and reading the sports section. He had grinned at her and tried to invite her to breakfast and found herself sitting down and confessing her fears that she now would be just another notch when she had feelings for Derek that she had not been able to shake since high school.

Sam had not been able to convince her to stay and she had come home to her apartment she shared with Lizzie and Emily.

Now as she laid and stared at the ceiling… she was going to have to find a way to tell Derek that she was now pregnant from their memorable night.

She and Derek had been too busy to see each other since that night. Derek was still hurt that Casey had run out and Casey felt like she was right since Derek hadn't come after her.

When she got up the next day, she would have to call him and see him. She knew she wouldn't be able to put it off.

So, let me know what you think… so please review… I don't know if I should continue which means I need to hear your thoughts on the story or maybe some ideas…


	2. Getting up some courage

When Casey woke up she felt drained and craved a blueberry bagel with smoked salmon cream cheese. She frowned at the choice but then smiled as she ran a hand over her stomach. Of course her baby would want something a little bizarre of her.

She got up and made her way into the kitchen. Emily and Lizzie were still sleeping; she could hear the faint snoring from her sister's room.

She grabbed a bagel and popped it into the toaster and grabbed the cream cheese.

After she had her bagel prepared she was sitting on the couch in the living room trying to think of her plan of attack.

The good thing was that Casey was graduating this spring, only in a matter of three weeks. She would have her degree and be able to get a job as an interpreter without any trouble. She had gone into linguistics and ASL and through several headhunters she was ready to start a job working with a center that worked through several places in need of interpreters. She could work with the courts and with clinics, even hospitals.

It was going to be good money, so she would be able to get money ready for when she would take some time off with her baby.

She sighed. She would have to try and figure out how Derek would fit into her life. She had no idea what he would want of her or what she should even expect.

She knew that Derek had managed to scrape through with some pretty decent grades for business but hockey had been the most important thing. It had been the reason he had gotten into the University of Toronto and why there were tons of scouts out there for him at his games. He had a few opportunities and she knew that with the coming season the open agent, he could be picked up by anyone.

She sighed as she flicked the TV onto the classic movie station and watched some old film. A few hours later Emily and Lizzie were up and wandering around the apartment.

Lizzie busied herself with homework for her finals while Emily was lounging in her room, listening to music.

It was just after noon when Casey knew she couldn't put it off any longer and called over to Derek's apartment.

Sam answered the phone.

"Hey Sam," she said.

"Hey Casey," he said brightly. "And to what do I owe the honor?"

"Um, I was wondering if Derek was around."

"And what brought on the sudden need to call my dear?"

She sighed. "Um, I guess I just needed to talk to him."

Sam waited. He knew Casey long enough to know that there was something bothering her.

"Derek is at practice but should be home in about an hour I think," he stated.

"Oh," she said.

"Why don't you come over, we can hang out and then you can talk to Derek when he gets home."

She gave a sigh. "Sure, sounds good."

She grabbed a quick shower and then drove to Derek and Sam's apartment.

Sam buzzed her in then gave her a heartfelt hug.

"So, how are you doing?" he asked her.

She shrugged as he guided her into the apartment. "Just been a little tired."

He led her into the living room. "Well, it makes sense; we are going to be able to graduate finally this year."

Casey smiled. "I'm so glad that it's finally over. I don't think I ever been so happy for the end of school."

Sam laughed. "I don't think I ever would hear those words from you," he said, setting up the PSP, popping in the new babe raider game.

He handed her a controller and she smiled. "Thanks."

"Want anything to eat? I'm not sure how long Derek is going to be," he said as the game started the intro credits.

She considered it.

"What do you have?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Lots of stuff."

She got up. "Here I will go see if anything appeals to me."

"So, you have a job offer for when you graduate?" Sam asked her as he set the game up.

"Yeah, the same agency that I worked for during my co-op term wants to hire me. They sent several emails practically begging me to come and work for them," she laughed.

Sam smiled. "That's great. So you're all set when you finish?"

She gave a shrug. "I guess for the most part."

She decided on some strawberry pop tarts and popcorn with the sour cream and onion flavoring.

Sam laughed at her choice when she came and sat down. "That's a different kind of choice. What are you pregnant?" he joked.

She must have blanched but she thought she recovered quickly enough when she shook her head.

Sam's eyes went wide. "You're not pregnant are you? I mean, really, are you?" he asked her.

She felt no control over herself and she burst into tears.

"Oh Casey," he said, pulling her into a hug. "It'll be okay."

That only made her cry harder. "I'm so scared."

He rubbed her back. "It'll be okay," he said in a soothing voice. "I don't think you'll have anything to worry about."

It was a few minutes later before she calmed down.

Sam gave her a cheerful smile. "I think this is great and you and Derek are going to make great parents."

She leaned back on the couch and sighed. "I just hope Derek will be okay with it. I know he has scouts all over him and there are tons of teams just chomping the bit to take him on as a rookie. I mean he has been playing well and since he was on the Jr. team Canada, I don't see how he won't make it onto a team. He's going to be the success he said he would be."

Sam smiled at the pride that he heard in Casey's voice.

"When will you admit that you love him?"

She frowned at him. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

He grinned. "Oh sure, play coy. But I know that you love him and have loved him for a long time."

She threw a pillow at him. "Just play the game," she said, "and keep your nose out of other people's business.

Sam laughed but knew better than to egg her on, especially since he knew she was pregnant now. She was bound to be more emotional.

They played the game and we're having a good time, laughing and joking around. That's how Derek found them when he got home.

He frowned upon entering the apartment. He had come in and recognized a familiar scent. He heard some laughter and walked in to find Sam with his Casey goofing around and playing babe raider.

Derek had not forgotten that night he had spent with Casey and knew he would remember it for the rest of his life but he had been so devastated when she was gone in the morning that he acted as though he didn't remember the night.

He looked at her and felt the impact within him. She looked like she was glowing. Her cheeks were glowing from her laughter and her eyes looked bright.

He just stood in the doorway watching her. Suddenly she seemed to feel his gaze on her and she turned to look at him.

He felt a twitch in his heart as he looked at her. He felt that mad connection with her again and he wanted her so bad it was crazy.

Sam looked over. "Hey roomie, how was practice?" he asked.

Derek shrugged. "Hard since the finals are upon us and the scouts and agents are hammering hard."

Sam glanced at his watch. "Crap, I need to bail. I've got to go meet Kendall," he said.

He gave Casey a squeeze on her shoulder. "Hey I'll see you around."

She nodded.

"What about you?" Derek asked her, hoping that she was going to stay.

"Um…"

"Okay," Sam said, grabbing his shoes. "See you later," he said to Derek.

"Yeah," Derek responded as he kept his eyes on Casey, hoping against hope that she wouldn't take off again.

Sam left and it was just Derek and Casey.

Casey swallowed nervously and felt her nerves flutter. She felt a little nauseous and really wanted to hurl but managed to keep the feeling at bay.

He dumped his gear and went into the kitchen to grab a snack.

Casey felt the need to be close to him. She got up and went over to the kitchen.

"So, what brings you here?" he asked her.

She gave a shrug as she lifted herself to sit on the counter. "I wanted to come and see you."

He frowned. "Why? We have family dinner this Sunday."

She opened her mouth to speak but closed it. "I didn't know it was a crime to want to see you. If you want me to go," she said, getting ready to jump off the counter.

He put a hand on her leg to stop her. "Don't go."

She swallowed somewhat nervously as she felt the heat burn through her jeans to her skin.

"I'm glad you're here," he said softly. "I don't know why you're here but I'm glad you are."

"Did you really forget that night?" she asked him softly, her words barely audible.

He lifted her chin. "Honey, I couldn't forget if I tried to."

She frowned. "Then why?"

"You were gone. We had a great night together and then when I woke up you were gone. What was I supposed to do? I wasn't going to chase after you if you didn't want me."

She gave him a soft look. "Derek I was scared that you would just see me as another one of your—girls."

Derek leaned closer to her. "Sweetie, you were always different. I just didn't handle you being gone as well as I should have."

He pulled her down from the counter, holding her close.

"Why did it take so long for you to come back?" he asked her.

"I was scared," she whispered against his lips.

Soon he couldn't take it anymore and he pulled her to him and kissed her hard.

She felt herself melting under his touch.

He ran his hands over her body and felt her soul seep into his and he couldn't escape her, even if he tried.

Next thing he knew he had Casey in his room and they were undressed, worshipping each other's bodies.

It was later, naked, and entangled in each other's arms, when Casey made herself comfortable, stroking his arm.

"Derek," she said.

"Hmm," he said drowsily, as he held her close to him.

"There was another reason I came over today," she said.

"So you did come over with the plan to seduce me," he smirked.

"Well, I had something to tell you."

"You know you can tell me anything," he said.

She took a deep breath. "Well, something happened that night."

"Yeah," he said. "And something happened just now."

"Derek, I'm pregnant."

* * *

I know, I'll have to duck from all the virtual items that will be thrown my way… let me know what you think. I'm really not sure that I like the way this one turned out… please let me know what you think, I just hope its not a disaster 


	3. Need more to expect

Well, I'm glad that everyone enjoyed the story… but please don't be shy and let me know what you think of it.

Derek's eyes popped open.

His arms seemed to flinch and Casey was a little worried—actually she was feeling terrified.

"Derek?" she said softly.

He sat up suddenly and got to his feet. "How could this happen?"

She slowly sat up, holding the sheet close to her body.

"Well, things can happen and it appears we get to be lucky and have something more between us," she said, trying to sound upbeat.

Derek just stared at the wall. He felt like he had been hit with a pile of bricks. Casey was pregnant. If he could explain why the next words would come out of his mouth, he would try. He would never know what possessed him to end of time.

"Is it mine?"

Casey just stared at him like he had grown another head. Then her own instinct kicked in and she realized that his shock was making him be a complete jerk. She was used to jerk Derek from when she was 15. She knew she had to walk away and hopefully he would realize that he was being a complete dumbass.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer," she said, getting up from the bed. She picked up the nearest thing and threw it at him.

"You are such a jerk Derek," she yelled as she quickly got dressed.

"Call me when you grow up," she said, storming out of his room.

Derek flinched when he heard the front door slam shut.

He sat there in stunned silence. Casey was pregnant. She was pregnant. He kept repeating it in his mind and saying it aloud, hoping that it would sink in, but it didn't.

Sam found him in his room hours later, sitting in a zombie like stasis.

He waved a hand in front of his face. "Derek, buddy, you okay?"

Derek vaguely heard him.

Sam frowned then did it again. "Buddy, are you okay?"

Derek flinched then blinked up and looked at Sam.

"What's the matter with you? Where's Casey?" he asked.

Derek frowned at his best friend and roommate.

"She left."

Sam arched a brow. "She left? When?"

Derek shrugged.

Sam shook his head. "Well, what did she want with you?" he asked.

Derek got up, stretched and made his way to the kitchen. He hoped there was still some left over pizza from the night before.

"She just wanted to talk, you know. I think she wanted to hook up with me over something or other."

Sam gave him an annoyed look while he started chowing down on the cold pizza.

"Really, that's all she came over for?"

Derek shrugged.

"Talk to me man, I know she was upset and worried about talking to you but I know deep down you are so into her it might as well be called obsession. What happened?"

"We hooked up and that's that," he said, finishing the last of the piece in his hand, looking for another piece. "Oh, and she told me that she's pregnant."

Sam grinned.

Derek noticed his goofy expression and stared at him.

"What is you're problem Shepherd?"

"You're going to be a dad! That is firkin awesome."

Derek's eyes widened. "You knew!"

Sam's face paled. He recognized that tone. Crap, he thought.

"How the hell did you know before me?"

Sam started stuttering and was looking to start running when the phone rang.

Sam let out a huge sigh of relief as he went to answer it. "Hello," he answered. It was George and soon he had the phone passed off to Derek.

Derek talked to his dad, confirming that he would be at the house the next Sunday for their family dinner. Everyone was sure to be done their finals then and no one would be stressing out.

"Just don't be late," George laughed. "Apparently everyone has some news tomorrow."

Derek snapped to attention. "Who has news?" he asked.

"Oh, Lizzie, Edwin, Casey, Marti, and who knows, I'm sure you could find something to share with us all by tomorrow," George laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, maybe," Derek said absentmindedly.

Derek was freaking out inside. There was no way that Casey would blurt out to the whole family that she was pregnant and pregnant with his child no less. There was no way—right?

After he got off the phone with his dad he went over to the living room and joined Sam.

Sam handed him a controller. "Come on, with finals and everything, this will be a nice reprieve from all the studying, practice and junk."

Derek took a deep breath as he plunked down on the couch and started playing Babe raider with Sam.

Sam didn't bring up Casey again, he knew better than to do that. He knew Derek would have to sort through this on his own. He had a lot on his plate already and he knew that in the end that Casey and Derek would make it work and be excellent parents. He knew that they both loved each other—only they couldn't say it aloud to each other yet.

They played for a while then Sam declared his need to study for his economics final and left Derek sitting in his own misery once again.

By this time though, Derek was in shock in how he had treated Casey when she had been trying to find a way to tell him something that was important to both of them.

He looked over at the clock and knew it was too late to call her. She was probably really exhausted or if she did answer would hang up on him. He knew he didn't deserve her or deserve anything of her kindness. But somehow he had been the lucky one to have her and now have the chance to have a baby with her.

He went to his room and collapsed onto the mattress and stared at the ceiling.

It wouldn't be so bad, he knew, but he been a jackass and he would be lucky if she forgave him for it. He would have to find a way to prove that he would be there for their baby.

He just didn't know what to expect of his future. He was being scouted all the time and with his victory as team captain on the Junior League team for Canada and beating Sweden in the finals and bringing home the gold, he knew he had the opportunity to go to any team he really wanted.

Eventually he passed out.

He passed the week in a zombie like state, studying for his last two finals and practice and then he started really looking at his options and where he wanted to go.

Casey in the meantime started the period of morning sickness, except it came at all times. She hated it. It made studying difficult and near impossible to complete her finals but she did it.

Lizzie and Emily were concerned about her but she assured them that it was the stress of it all taking its toll on her and that she would be better most likely once she was done.

Lizzie let her be, but Casey could see it in her sister's eyes that she was full of questions and concern.

Finally, it was done. Casey's last final ever was on Saturday morning and when she walked out of the classroom, she took a huge breath of relief and decided she needed to get a celebratory coffee.

She went to the on campus Tim Horton's and then frowned when she remembered that she couldn't have coffee anymore since caffeine was not good to have for the baby.

She chose some herbal tea, a bagel with cream cheese and a Boston cream donut. She devoured it all and sat there by the window, looking out over the students now excited over being done either for the year or for good.

Kendra found her on her walk back to her apartment.

"Hey Casey," Kendra smiled.

Casey smiled. "How's it going?"

"Good, no more school! Oh the feeling is sensational. I am going to celebrate. Want to come?"

Casey shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"Oh come on, it will be great. A whole bunch of us are going to meet up for dinner and then go to the club for one last big party before graduation. You know, kick back now that all the exams are done."

Casey gave a nod. "Sure, why not. I mean it might be the last time ever—might as well enjoy it right?"

Kendra grinned. "Perfect. So dinner is at Milestones at seven. Do you need a ride?"

"Not sure yet," she answered.

"Well, call me or Sam if you do," Kendra smiled, then gave her a hug and left Casey.

Casey went into the apartment and went to crash on the couch for a bit. She still had awhile before she needed to worry about getting ready for the dinner and dancing.

Emily came home and joined her and they watched some cheesy romance flick.

"Are you feeling any better?" Emily asked.

Casey shrugged. "I think I'm doing better today than most of the week."

Emily laughed. "Granted, I think it's because that today marks the official last day."

Casey grinned. "It's great."

"Are you coming out tonight?" Emily asked.

Casey nodded.

"Perfect," Emily grinned then she looked at her watch. "I think I'll grab the first shower and start getting ready."

It took them 2 hours and they were both ready to go. Lizzie was going to drive them to the restaurant so they could take a cab from the restaurant to the club Kendra had picked.

Dinner was great, everyone was there—everyone.

Derek was there near the end of the table and he kept staring at Casey throughout the whole meal.

She looked so beautiful and he felt a yearning for her deep within himself. She was just so stunning.

After they finished dinner, they made their way to the club.

Derek had almost decided against going but had heard Sam talking to Kendra on the phone about who was going and once he heard Casey's name, he knew he had to go.

When they arrived at the club, he tried to be alone with her but had no such luck. Emily busied herself with Schlepper on the dance floor and were making out madly. Kendra and Sam were all over the place and then finding a way to be close to each other.

Derek just sat and watched Casey dance.

A few of the guys he knew from school came over and talked with him but his eyes didn't stray too far from Casey.

Casey was having a good time. She busied herself with dancing and talking and hanging out with her friends while she felt aware of Derek paying close attention to her.

Suddenly she felt someone trying to grind with her from behind. She rolled her eyes when she saw that it was Max.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"I wanted to dance with you," he smiled.

She gave him a small smile and let him dance with her for a bit but then Max seemed to feel a little possessive over her and tried to keep her by his side for the rest of the evening. Finally she was beyond tired and wanted to go home.

"I'll take you," Max grinned.

She shook her head. "It's okay Max, stay and hang out with your friends."

He frowned. "But I want to go with you."

She took a deep breath as she tried to think of a nice thing to say but get rid of him at the same time.

"Hey Max," Derek said as he sidled up beside them. He kept his hand to the small of Casey's back but Max didn't see it.

"Hey Derek," he said.

"You ready to go?" he asked Casey.

She gave a nod.

"I was going to take her home," Max protested.

"There's no need," Derek stated. "I'm supposed to take her home since we're both going home to see the family tomorrow."

Max frowned. "But you can pick her up tomorrow," he said, trying to come over close to Casey.

Derek put a hand up and separated them. "Look Max, I was being tolerant the first time you were hanging around her. But things change and Casey's not with you anymore. Don't make a scene."

Max frowned. "What the hell is this?"

Casey looked at him. "Max, I told you, go hang out with your friends. I'm tired and I just want to go home."

Max looked like he wanted to keep fighting for her but Derek felt the instinct to take care of his woman kick into overdrive and he wasn't going to let anyone get in the way.

"It was nice to see you again Max," Casey said as Derek started to guide her out of the club, careful that no one bumped into her.

Max just stood there stupidly, watching as she was being pulled from the club.

Once they were out in the cool night air, Derek was holding her hand.

"Your place or mine?" he asked.

I know, it was a long but I hoped you enjoyed it… I honestly would like to rip it apart but I just wouldn't know what else I could write for this. Reviews will buy you more dasey goodness… starting with the family dinner.


	4. the kids have become adults

**Thanks everyone for the great reviews and I agree it is great to bash Max… I am so not a fan of him… wish I done more now that I know people would have loved it more, lol **

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

Casey stared at him. 

He frowned a little. "Case, you okay?"

She was spitting mad but she so beyond tired that she couldn't think properly. "I'm not going home with you," she snarled. "You stupid jerk!"

He sighed. "I figured but I refused to let Max try and take you home."

She rolled her eyes and looked at the sky as though she were cursing someone. "I'm sure I could have handled it."

He opened his mouth to say something but she lifted a hand to silence him.

"Don't say anything. Look, I'm tired and I just want to go home. You are to go to your own place and I will go home to my own bed. You've caused enough problems."

"Let me drive you," he said quietly. "Please," he said. "I want to make sure you get home safe."

"Fine," she finally said after careful consideration.

He fought hard to keep his feelings in check as he took her to her apartment. He so badly wanted her. She had been smoking hot in sparkling purple halter top that accentuated what he could have sworn were slightly larger breasts. She wore a flared layered skirt that showed off her dancer curves.

She was hot and he wanted her—he always wanted her. But he had to check his libido at the door. He wouldn't win her back by only sleeping with her. She demanded more and deserved so much more.

He pulled up to the apartment building. She tried to ditch him there but she looked so tired he wanted to be sure she got in safe and sound and into bed.

He took her upstairs and then tucked her into bed once she had changed. She snuggled down into her blankets and pillows and closed her eyes with a small contented sigh.

The sight of her like that, so innocent, tore at his heart and he vowed at that moment he would do whatever it took to win her for good. He wanted to be there for her and the baby—their baby. He leaned down, brushed her hair from her face and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams," he murmured.

She managed to sleep through the night with peaceful dreams and awoke disappointed that she really was alone.

She had spent most of the day sleeping or getting up and feeling uncomfortably sick finally it was time for her to head home with Lizzie.

She had been fighting nausea all day but once she had come into the house and smelt a wet jacket on the coat rack, she couldn't fight it and was running for the bathroom.

She wiped her mouth and gargled some mouthwash. She then wet a face cloth and wiped her neck, hoping that would fight off the nausea.

She left the upstairs bathroom to join her sister and Marti on the couch.

"Are you feeling any better Casey?" Lizzie asked her.

Casey shrugged. "It comes and goes. I think a week of good sleep and no reading whatsoever and I'll be good."

Lizzie frowned a little bit.

Marti was busy flipping through the channels, trying to find a show for them all to watch.

Derek was the next to arrive. He dumped his jacket on the rack and dropped into the old recliner just like the old days.

He looked over Marti's head at her as though to see how she was.

She turned back to look at the TV.

"How's it going Smarti?" Derek asked his sister.

She smiled. "Same old, same old. You know, I've been studying hard for my midterms. Dance class is going great and so are my acting classes. Jake's taking me to the spring dance," she said.

Derek turned with a shocked expression to look at his baby sister. "A boy is taking you to a spring dance?"

Derek, I'm sixteen! There's nothing wrong with me having a date for a spring dance."

Lizzie and Casey frowned at Derek to back her up.

He scowled but threw his hands up in surrender. Three against one, he knew better, especially since he was already in the dog house with Casey.

Nora swept into the house, holding a desert box from the bakery.

"Hey kids," she said, coming over to kiss each of them on the cheek.

When she got to Casey, she gave her a speculative look. "Are you alright?" she asked her eldest daughter.

Casey gave a shrug. "Run down from all my exams I guess."

Nora pat her on the cheek. "Okay, but you need to take care of yourself."

"Mom," Casey chided.

Nora smiled. "Well, I'm just going to help George finish up with dinner. Where's Edwin?"

Lizzie looked at her watch. "He should be in soon I'd imagine. He was flying in from the States with Wilson."

"I guess he will be in real soon then," Marti said, changing the channel again.

They were setting the table when Edwin came banging into the house with all of his bags.

"Hey Ed," Derek said, coming over to bang fists.

"Hey D," Edwin said, "How's it going?"

"Alright I guess," he said as he was walked back to the table with Edwin beside him.

"Hi Edwin," George smiled at his youngest son. "Dinner's ready, everybody sit," he smiled.

They all sat down and dug in.

"So you two," Nora said looking at both Casey and Derek, are you excited to be graduating from university now?"

Derek smirked. "I'm glad because now I will never have to go to school again. No more books or anything."

Nora laughed.

"I'm just so proud for you to not only graduate high school but university with a business degree no less," George beamed. "I never thought I would see the day," he laughed. "You hated school so much, and yet here you are, so accomplished."

Derek shrugged. "Maybe I wanted people to see that I could do something with myself," he said, looking carefully at Casey.

She was very interested in her dinner and didn't bother to look up at him.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it," Nora smiled.

"What are the hockey prospects?" George asked.

"I've had a lot of offers and with the new season open for next year and all that fun jazz—but I think I like my offer to join Toronto, New York, and Anaheim best."

"Anaheim?" Marti said with surprise. "That could be cool then I could come and visit you and you could totally take me to Disneyland."

Derek laughed.

"New York would be nice," Edwin grinned. "I would have some semblance of family then."

"You'd want me there because you'd want to meet my hockey groupies," Derek smirked.

Casey rolled her eyes. "Right," she muttered under her breath.

"So, what is everyone's news?" George asked them.

Lizzie grinned. "Oh me first. I got an internship with environment Canada."

"Oh my god Lizzie, that is so excellent," Nora said with a proud gleam in her eyes.

"I will work with them for three months, get a real sense of what the government is doing to help the environment," she said excitedly.

Casey pat her on the shoulder. "That is the perfect thing for you."

Lizzie grinned. "I know. It will be a great summer—some real hands on work."

"Me next, me next," Marti beamed.

"Alright Marti, tell everyone the great news," George smiled.

Marti practically glowed over the news she had been holding in. "I got a part in a movie being filmed in Toronto."

They all cheered for Marti over that one.

"What's the part?" Edwin asked.

"I play the lead's best friend who is secretly in love with the best friend's brother. It's a whole triangle love thing while the lead's mom is dying of cancer. It's supposed to be a great drama."

Derek gave her a bright smile. "Well, I will be there for your big opening day… as long as I am able," he grinned.

"What about you Ed?" Casey asked.

He shrugged. "Well, I just happened to get an internship at one of the greatest marketing firms in New York."

"Marketing!" Derek said with some surprise. "I thought you were going to be a lawyer or a spy or something."

Edwin laughed. "I do believe in throwing pitches more than the good old spy game—besides its really dangerous. Pitching is more to my style."

Casey snorted. "Understatement," she laughed, remembering when he pitched various games to her dad whenever he visited her and Lizzie.

Edwin smiled. "Yes, well, while studying at NYU I met a lot of great people and through your dad I have met some pretty powerful people and figured that I was better at throwing around new ideas. Hell, I still might even consider going onto an executive board with the broadcasters I met. I just want to try my hand at what suits me best."

"Well done Edwin," George said. "That's impressive. I wish you would be here, you know closer to home, but I'm glad you're doing what you want to do."

"With me in New York, you have a good excuse to come and check out the city. It's crazy but wonderful at the same time."

"We'll do our best," Nora smiled as she got up to get the dessert ready and Lizzie and Marti and Edwin helped to clear the dishes.

Derek wondered if Casey had her own news besides being pregnant. He figured she was bound to save that particular tidbit of news until she was in the safe zone and he hoped he would be there for the announcement.

They were enjoying the cinnamon buns that Nora had gotten from the bakery when Nora turned to look at her oldest daughter.

"What about you? Don't you have some news?"

Casey gave her mom a smile. "Yeah, I got hired into that agency I did then internship with. They practically begged me. It means I would be doing a lot of work in Ottawa with a lot of work in Toronto also. They really need interpreters and the money is really good."

"Oh that's great," Nora beamed.

"Where are you going to live then?" Lizzie asked.

"The agency is with the government so that means I should probably live in Ottawa for the most part. At least that way I am only a quick flight away from home or a five to six hour drive."

"Wouldn't it be better to live in Toronto?" Marti asked. "That way I could stay with you when I'm there."

Derek grinned. "Well, I still have my apartment with Sam. Sam is going to Europe with Kendra and a few friends. A graduation gift to themselves I think," he grinned. "So you can stay at my apartment Smarti."

She frowned.

"Sam is moving in with Kendra when he gets back after their three weeks in Europe, and I will be in and out. I have to go to sports camp and I think I could be picked up fairly soon, so I wont be around all that much."

"Thanks Derek," George said. "That would save us a lot of money compared to staying at a hotel."

Derek shrugged. "Well, the lease is good until September. I might as well get some good use of the place."

Casey realized that while she had plans so she could take care of the baby, she had not let the reality of Derek's dream effect her. Now as she realized that he could end up anywhere, she let the dream of her being with him sink into the abyss of dark emotions.

Derek felt her eyes on him. When he looked up, she looked so sad, so distraught that he wanted to take her in his arms and assure her that they would make everything work out. He didn't know if they could but he would promise her anything to take that sad look out of her eyes.

"will you excuse me," Casey said getting up. "I have a headache and I think I've had all I can for the day."

Nora gave her a sympathetic smile. "Sure sweetie. Go and rest. I hope you feel better soon."

Casey gave a nod but as she started up the stairs. "Sure, if you consider seven and a half months soon," she muttered under her breath.

Derek sat there morosely on the couch watching the hockey game. Later when he had the chance he would go and talk to her but knew it would look a little fishy if he left them all right now. He wanted to play his cards right. He needed to make it right with Casey before they came clean to the family.

"George, I'm worried," Nora said looking at her husband as they started clearing up the table. "Do you think she pushed herself too hard?"

"Probably," Lizzie added. "It started about two weeks ago. She's been really tired and I've heard her throwing up a few times. I guess its stress. At least school is over and she can take better care of herself."

Nora seemed to frown. A motherly instinct was kicking in and she was wondering if there was more to her daughter feeling so ill. She went excused herself and went up to Casey's room and knocked on the door then entered the room.

Casey was laying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Oh Casey, honey, are you alright?" Nora said, coming to sit down on the bed.

She sat up and shook her head. "No."

"what's wrong?"

"I'm just scared."

Nora knew then. Not only by her mother's instinct but by basic woman instinct, she knew that her daughter was pregnant.

"Oh honey, it will be okay. Its hard to go through but in the end the miracle of the life you created will make all of this worthwhile. You'll always have something that you will be scared about, but a baby will give you a whole new joy to life. They add so much more to your life."

Casey seemed to elapse into more tears. "Oh my god mom, this is just so horrible."

"you don't want it?"

Casey shook her head, "No, no, its just that well…"

"You weren't really dating the father?" she asked, trying to guess at what might be distressing her daughter besides being pregnant.

"Oh I've known him a long time its just that we're probably about to separate for good, you know he has his dreams and I cant hold him back with this baby. It wasn't his fault. It just happened."

"Casey, I'm sure the two of you can work it out somehow."

"But I love him and he doesn't even know it. I told him about the baby and he was a jerk and he said now he wants to make it up to me. But again I don't know where he's going to be in the next while."

"Can I ask who it is," she asked cautiously.

Casey took a deep breath. "You wont get mad?"

"Why would I get mad? I'm here for you no matter what."

She took another deep breath. "its ironic that in all the years we've known each other we didn't hook up until a month a half ago for the first time and my god its so crazy."

Nora brushed her hair from her face. "I'm sure its not that bad."

Casey took a deep breath. "I'm having a baby with Derek."

Nora's eyes widened. "Oh my," she said. "Now that is a surprise."

* * *

**I had such a tough time with this chapter. I had a plan then it crashed and I had to rewrite the beginning. Have to love when it doesn't go your way. I don't think this is the best chapter, but I guess it will have to do. Give me 8 reviews and the next chapter's yours… I'm thinking some reconciling and parents overjoyed feelings at becoming grandparents… should be interesting right… yeah, we'll see**


	5. A morning rekindle

**I'm so glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I have to say that I'm only half pleased with this chapter. But I hope you enjoy it, there is some Dasey goodness. i suppose i should mention at least once that i own nothing except the story concept.  
**

* * *

Casey wept in her mother's arms until she was absolutely exhausted. Nora tucked her under the covers, kissed her on the forehead and promised that everything would work itself out. 

Nora left her room and went to join the rest of her family. She had to hide the proud smile she wanted to give Derek. George and she were going to be grandparents; this was definitely something to be excited about. She could understand her daughter's distress and she hoped that they would figure out a way for the two of them to be together to raise their child.

They all hung out together in the living room watching some movie on TV, laughing and joking around.

Slowly, one by one, each excused themselves for bed.

When Derek reached his room he stopped at the door. He looked across the hall to Casey's room and felt a magnetic pull. He went over to her room.

He opened the door to complete darkness and to her stirring in the bed. He went back to his room and changed into his pajama pants and then went and brushed his teeth. This time he went into her room.

He needed to feel close to her. He closed her door behind him and went over to her bed and crept in beside her. He looked down at her sleeping. He smiled. She really was a beautiful sight but he did notice that she had signs of weariness and exhaustion etched on her face.

He frowned. That just wouldn't do. He was going to have to help to take care of her.

He spooned close to her and wrapped his arms around her and she seemed to fall contently against his body and he fell asleep like that.

When Casey woke up, she stretched relieved to find that she had the best sleep in a long while. She then felt the hard body that was pressed against hers.

She turned her head to see Derek sleeping beside her.

She frowned. She went to bed alone, that much she knew. She almost laughed aloud. He must have snuck in after she had exhausted herself from her tears. It had felt good to confess to her mom about being pregnant, but she was still scared about how much was uncertain in the future.

She turned to look at him. He looked so young and vulnerable. She sighed a content little smile. She could enjoy this.

"I can feel your eyes undressing me," he smiled, his eyes still closed.

She smacked him on the chest but laughed. "Egotistical much?"

He opened his eyes. "I just know."

She rolled her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her as he reached over to brush the loose strand of hair off of her face.

She shrugged. "The morning sickness usually hits me in the afternoon."

He grimaced. "Women are the brave ones. You know to let humanity take its toll on their bodies."

She rolled her eyes.

"Even if you're bigger than a house, I will still think you are beautiful."

She gave a weak smile. "You're just saying that."

He shook his head. "No, you are beautiful and this pregnancy is making you even more beautiful."

"What's going to happen?" she boldly asked.

He took a deep breath. "I'm not sure. I mean, you already got yourself a job and I'm still trying to angle for the best position with the best pay and opportunities for me on that team. I don't want to be traded all the time either. That would suck."

She gave a nod. "What about us?"

He pulled her closer. "Ah Case, I will take whatever I can get."

She pulled back a little. "What do you mean by that?"

"It means that I have had feelings for you for a long time—a very long time. I could never shake your image from my mind and then I had you and it was the best experience of my life. Hell, it was almost better than winning the gold medal against Sweden. I want to be with you."

She felt her emotions kick into overdrive. A tear escaped the corner of her eye and ran down her cheek.

He felt like he had been sucker punched.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, taking his thumb and wiping the tear away.

"You like me?"

"What do you mean by that? You never realized? I have liked you for years. That's why I was such a jerk and was always trying to cause problems in your relationships. I couldn't stand that you were with other guys."

She smiled. "Really?"

He gave an exasperated breath. "Oh my god, yes. Sam threatened to tell you so many times. He knew that I really cared for you since our senior year."

"Really?"

He nodded and pulled her close. "God, I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember. I could never find anyone who could challenge me like you or make me feel as alive as you make me feel."

"You love me?" she asked, her eyes huge.

He took a deep breath and nodded.

He looked her in her gorgeous blue eyes, felt himself falling into her depths. "I love you."

She smiled brightly. "I love you too."

He smirked.

She laughed. "I have loved you forever, I swear. More especially since we became such good friends in our senior year and I've been falling steadily into hopeless devotion all through school."

He kissed her then. It was a soul connecting kiss. It was fierce and tender, and of course passionate.

He ran his hands over her and kissed her everywhere, her neck, face, lips, shoulders… everywhere he could put his lips.

She moaned as she felt a tingly sensation all over her body. She roamed her hands anywhere she could touch him.

Together they explored each other's bodies in slow and loving appreciation, making love as they never had. It was the most intimate encounter and it showed how much they cared about each other.

Afterwards, they lay together, close and content.

She kissed his arm. "We need to figure out what we're going to do though," she stated.

He nodded. "I know. We'll figure it out. But let's not worry about it today. We should probably think of a way to tell the family about us."

Casey took a deep breath. "My mom knows."

"When did you tell her?" he asked.

"Last night. I think she kind of guessed why I wasn't feeling well and then I sort of just blurted out that I was scared about the future and that we were going to have a baby and that's why."

He pulled her closer, stroking her arm. "Alright, well, let's talk to both the parents today and then I guess we'll work out the rest of the details that are important. You know, like telling the others."

She gave a nod. "But we will need to figure out the big stuff too. First things first, what are we?"

He grinned at that one. "Must you really ask?"

She gave him a pointed look before she nodded.

"Well, what do you want us to be?"

"I don't know. I just want to be sure that I'm not just the easy convenience."

He laughed. "Casey, how many girls have I ever told that I love them? None. We do have some complications to work out like where I will end up when they start picking up rookies. Maybe I could look at Toronto and Ottawa more seriously."

"But what do you really want?" she asked, a slight frown on her face.

"You."

She smiled. "That's sweet but I don't want you to throw your dream for me. Which team do you really want?"

"I have a top four: Detroit, Toronto, New York, and Anaheim."

She took a deep breath. "Are we talking about living together or we going to try a long distance thing?"

He grimaced. "No, I don't want a long distance relationship. It will be bad enough that I will have to go on the road a lot with the team but I would like for us to live together. The question I guess we have to ask is are you willing to come with me?"

She took a deep breath. "I suppose so."

He laughed. "I guess that's what I get when I ask for honesty," he said, pulling her close for a kiss.

She nodded then. "I will go with you—anywhere. My skills can be used anywhere. I can get a job with a lot of companies, agencies, hell, I'm sure I could even work with the government. Translators are very important to have."

He kissed her hard. "Oh Casey, you'd really do that?"

She laughed. "Well, I love you. It would be nice for us to have a family together rather than displaced with me here in Ontario and you wherever you may end up."

Derek smiled, while in his head he was thinking up plans for proposing. Once he was taken by a team he would celebrate by proposing. He felt it in his heart as the right thing, he had loved her forever and it was only right that he asked her to share the rest of his life with him.

"Casey," Lizzie banged on the door. "Its time for breakfast."

"Okay," she answered.

She groaned then as she stretched and slowly rose from the bed.

"Are we going to talk to the parental units today?" Derek asked, rising also.

She shrugged. "If we have the opportunity."

Derek laughed. "Oh, I'm sure we will. If you told your mom—which explains why she had that glistening maternal look last night," he laughed. "Your mom is probably excited that she will get to be a grandma."

Casey laughed. "I guess so."

They got dressed and then carefully made their way into the hallway, checking to see if any of the others were in the hallway. Casey went downstairs first, followed by Derek. She knew her mom was fine with it but Nora didn't know about the new development.

"Morning Casey," Nora smiled. "You feeling any better?" she asked, concern coating her voice.

She shrugged. "The headache is gone," she said as she sat down. "Mm, this looks good," she said, grabbing some eggs and bacon and eyeing the pancakes.

"Well you know, I just wanted to make an extra special breakfast to celebrate having everyone home right now. You know, enjoy it before everything changes for good."

"She's been in a sappy good mood since last night," George said with an arched brow. "But my dear wife won't tell me what put her in such a mood."

Marti laughed. "Maybe Casey is going to get married."

"Who's getting married?" Derek asked as he plopped himself down in his own seat. He reached over to grab some bacon, and winked at Casey.

"Maybe Casey," Edwin said as he was devouring his pancakes.

Derek laughed. "Well I guess you better work on that Case."

She glared at him. "Shut up."

He smirked.

She then laughed.

So it went for the next week with everyone back in the house. It was that night when Casey and Derek sat down with George and Nora.

Nora beamed the entire time.

George was shocked when Casey announced that she was pregnant and even more shocked when Derek put an arm around her and told him that they were going to try and make it work out.

Nora gushed at that announcement. "Oh, I still cant believe that we're going to be grandparents Georgie."

George seemed to sit there in shock.

Derek waved a hand in front of his face. "Dad?"

George took a deep breath. "Okay, so you two are having a baby together?"

Casey nodded. "Yes, we are."

Derek held her close and kissed her on the forehead.

"Okay then," he said.

Edwin and Lizzie had walked in and heard the last lines.

"Woah, now that I wasn't expecting," Edwin said.

Lizzie turned to him. "Hey you owe me fifty bucks," she smiled.

They went out to dinner that night and they all talked about Casey and Derek's relationship, making sure that they felt accepted and asked about the plans for the baby.

The week was pretty relaxed and at the end of the week, Casey and Derek headed to his apartment, so they could go to the first doctor's apartment and start making some plans for the future.

* * *

**So there you have it… some Dasey goodness. Now hopefully Derek will be picked up so we can enjoy an engagement… but I'm sure that I have some tricks up my sleeve… and so, leave your reviews and lets see what I can throw your way :P**


	6. to pass the time

**Thanks again everyone for your wonderful reviews and thanks for waiting so patiently for the new chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Casey was sitting on the bed nervously. She was at her first appointment with the doctor's.

Derek was strumming his fingers nervously.

She turned and looked at him. "Can you stop that," she said.

He arched a brow. "Okay."

Finally the doctor came in.

"Hello Casey, and what brings you here?" he asked her cheerfully.

She frowned.

He looked over his folder.

"So it looks like you're pregnant," he grinned. "Very pregnant."

She gave a nod. "Yes, I figured that what with the throwing up and bizarre cravings."

The doctor laughed. "Well then Miss McDonald, I guess we need to check you out and figure out when this little one is due."

Casey lay back on the bed and Derek came over to hold her hand.

"I take it you're the father," the doctor said looking at him. 

Derek nodded.

The doctor gave him a studying look. "You played on the junior team for Canada," he said.

Derek nodded. 

"Wow," the doctor said, then turned his attention to Casey. "So are you ready to see the little peanut."

Casey smiled.

The doctor put the cool jelly on her belly and ran the scanner over her stomach. 

"Good, the uterus looks very healthy, the sac is well sealed. And there…" he said, moving the scanner. "There is your baby," he said, freezing the screen.

Casey squinted to look. "Where?" she asked.

"Right there," the doctor said. "I'll leave you for a minute," he said.

Casey turned to look at Derek. He was staring at the screen in awe. She smiled but then frowned.

Derek turned to look at her. "What?" he asked, seeing that she looked ready to cry.

"I can't see it," she said. "I'm so horrible; I can't even see my baby."

"Oh honey," he said, coming over to hug her. He then leaned over and pointed the baby out. "Look, there he is," he smiled.

Casey wiped her eyes. "Ah, I see it. Ah, wow, it really is a peanut."

Derek laughed.

"Hey, it could be a girl."

Derek laughed again. "Maybe, but I think it will be a boy."

She smacked him on the arm. "Really, well, either way, as long as it's healthy, I don't care."

Derek kissed her on the lips. "I guess I will definitely look into my offers. I want to be able to get us a proper home, especially since there is so much to get for a baby."

The doctor returned. "So, I've got all the literature for the two of you here. My question is where will you need a doctor?"

"For right now, I will need a doctor in…" Casey then frowned.

"We're in the middle of some things," Derek stated. "Can we have some good doctors for Toronto and Ottawa? We want our options covered for the time being."

He nodded. "Sure, I can understand that. I'll have one of my nurses prepare that list for you so you can grab that on your way out."

They nodded.

"So, you're a solid two months along it looks. It's still early but still a rough trimester. Read up on it and definitely look into getting yourself a doctor. There are ultrasounds, tests, and so on."

They nodded again and thanked him. Finally he left them and Casey looked through the pamphlets. "There is so much to learn," she said with a little panic in her voice.

Derek gave her shoulders a squeeze. "Don't worry babe, it'll be alright. It will all work out. You'll be a great mother."

She turned to him with hopeful eyes, "you really think so?" 

He almost laughed but knew better than to do that. He rubbed her arms thoughtfully. "Casey, you have mother instincts built right into you. I would very much doubt that you are even capable of being a bad mother. You are the most caring soul I know—the fact that you care about me, says a lot."

She laughed then smacked him on the arm. "Okay, I get it."

He leaned over and kissed her. "Now, we just have to take care of you so that this pregnancy runs as smoothly as it can."

She smiled at him. 

After the doctor's office, Derek took her out for lunch then took her to their parents place so they could show off the pictures of the peanut.

Casey got upset again when she had to squint to look for her baby and her mother reassured her that this was only the first appointment the later ultrasounds would be that much nicer. She would get a picture of a more developed baby and she would be able to see it.

Casey felt more encouraged by that. 

Later that week Casey and Lizzie started to look for apartments in Ottawa. Lizzie realized that she might not have Casey live her depending on what happened with Derek so they looked at all kinds of apartments. She even looked into apartments that needed roommates.

By the end of the week, they had put their name into a couple places and returned to Toronto. Casey and Derek's graduation from U of T had snuck upon them. Casey had hers on the Saturday in the afternoon while Derek's was on the Sunday in the morning. 

Casey grew excited as the week ended and she realized that she was going to receive her university diploma. She was also nervous as hell.

Nora, George, and Marti drove in for the occasion. They were staying at a hotel close to the campus so they were close. Ed flew back in from New York since he had some meetings to attend and stayed with Derek and Sam at their apartment.

Derek was all nerves by the end of the week.

"Hey D, what's up?" Edwin asked him, eating some cereal.

Derek looked up from all the papers he had spread before him on the table. He was going through all the teams, looking at all the pros and cons. He was trying to pick a team that he would be with for a while and give him a chance to progress as a forward. He would love to make it to captain but he would wait until he got on a team to worry about pushing for that. Captains were always picked for motivating the team and playing their hearts out and playing their ass off; all that he planned to do.

"Looking at my best options," Derek stated.

Edwin nodded. "I guess you're also trying to pick something where you know that you can take Casey with you."

"Something like that," he muttered as his eyes scanned the papers.

"With her being pregnant and not due until December I want family to be close since there may be a possibility that I wont make it there on time. I mean, what if it's an away game… I want her to at least have the option of being close to family."

Edwin laughed. "Yeah but November or December… those aren't like playoff months. I'm sure you'll be able to be near her."

Derek took a deep breath. "I suppose."

"What teams do you want to play for?" Edwin asked him.

"I like Toronto, Detroit, New York, and Anaheim. But I could easily go for Toronto or Ottawa, you know, give a little something to Casey. I'm still getting my dream regardless."

Edwin smirked at his brother. "You are so gone. You might as well call yourself whipped."

Derek frowned and gave his brother a punch on the arm. "I'm not whipped, just trying to think this through. It's a big decision."

"Well, one of them anyways."

Derek cocked an eyebrow.

"I was just wondering if you had another reason for being so conservative on the choices."

Derek shook his head as he picked up one of the papers. "I plan to propose to her once I sign a contract. I plan to take her out to celebrate and pop the question."

Edwin looked at his brother with fresh eyes. "Wow Derek, you really have reached the point of no return. I never thought I would see the day. I mean I knew you liked Casey, but damn, I thought I would never see the day."

Derek just gave his brother an arch look which made Edwin laugh.

"You are so far gone."

Derek smiled. "That I will agree to."

The next day was Casey's graduation. Derek sent her a dozen roses then picked her up to drive with Lizzie. Casey was the top of her class and received special honors with her diploma. 

Her family stood and cheered loudly for her when Casey walked across the stage.

Derek was there to see her the moment she walked off the stage. "Hey there graduate," he said, sweeping her into his arms.

She jumped into arms, the excitement that she was done catching up with her.

They went out for dinner that night to celebrate Casey's ceremony with plans to go out the next night for Derek's.

After dinner, Derek took Casey and Lizzie back to their apartment. Lizzie wished them both good night then went to her room to crash.

Derek swept Casey into his arms and took her into her room. He placed her gently on the bed and started kissing her.

She moaned and felt the passion sweep them away. Derek showed her perfect gentleness as he made love to her. Afterwards they lay entangled in each other's arms and fell asleep.

The next morning Casey kissed Derek to wake him up. "Hey lover, time to wake up," she said, kissing him up his neck.

He moaned. "Don't start something you can't finish."

She laughed. "I would like to finish… in the shower perhaps," she said in a breathy whisper.

His eyes popped open. He looked at the clock and smiled. They still had enough time.

They went into the shower and washed each other under the hot water.

Derek drove them again to the campus for his own ceremony. 

When Derek walked across the stage, he was acknowledged for his great strength on the team and he was wished luck for whatever was his next move following this day.

Derek smirked at his family and kept walking. His father let out a sigh of relief. For his high school graduation, Derek along with Sam and Ralph had mooned the senior class then streaked the grounds with only a sock to protect their manly areas. The class had gotten a kick out of it, his parents, not so much.

Casey found him backstage and he swept her in his arms.

"We did it!" she exclaimed with a bright smile.

He laughed and swung her around in a circle then kissed her with everything he had. "Oh god, I love you so much," he said as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Get a room you two," Sam laughed from behind him.

Derek wiggled his eyebrows. "Not a bad idea."

"Der-ek!" she said, smacking him hard on the arm.

There was laughter.

"Coming to dinner Shepherd?" Derek asked Sam as he put an arm around Casey's shoulders.

Sam nodded.

"Excellent," Derek said. Then he leaned close to Sam. "Is it tonight?" he asked him.

Sam gave a nod.

Derek grinned. "Excellent buddy," he said, giving him a high five."

"What's tonight Derek?" Casey asked him.

"You'll see at dinner," he said, kissing her again. Derek was envious of his best friend. He really wanted to propose to Casey but knew he had to plan it out carefully. It had to be the perfect moment. Casey was nothing but a romantic and he would not screw up proposing for anything.

Finally they all trouped out to a restaurant downtown and took over with Sam's, Kendra's, Emily's and Derek and Casey's families.

George and Sam's dad Kevin laughed over their relief that Derek and Sam were over their big gestures like that while Nora and Sarah, Sam's mom rolled their eyes.

It was after desert came that Sam stood up. "Well folks, I have to say that I know you all were nervous about me and D making a scene at graduation," he said.

Everyone laughed and smiled.

"But I can say that I am not beyond doing a grand gesture," he said.

He then turned to Kendra and got down on one knee. 

"Kendra, I have known you for a long time and through all of these years I have grown to love you more and more each day. You amaze me everyday and I would be so honored if you would accept me to be the man you spend the rest of your life with," he said, opening a small box to reveal a beautiful shiny ring.

Kendra all but squealed loudly. "OH my god, yes! YES! Yes, I will marry you," she said, then threw herself into his arms.

Soon it was nothing but excitement. The parents gave congratulations and cheers were given, as well as speeches to wish them well.

Casey leaned against Derek smiling after she had hugged both Sam and Kendra. 

"You knew, you little devil," she laughed.

He shrugged. "Guilty as charged."

"Casey, you'll have to be my maid of honor, and Emily, oh you have to be a bridesmaid," Kendra said, practically bouncing from all the excitement. She was glowing in the aftermath and looked so brilliantly happy.

Casey and Emily looked at each other and smiled. 

"OF course," Emily smiled.

"I'd love to," Casey grinned. "As long as you don't mind that I'll be the size of a house."

Kendra shook her head. "Don't you worry, it won't be a problem. When are you due anyway?"

"November 28th the nurse told me," Casey said.

"Ah, see my guess Sam and I won't be getting married till next spring," she said as she arched a questioning brow at Sam.

He nodded. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

"You will have had the baby by then and Derek should be done for the season and both of you can be in our wedding."

Casey smiled. "Look forward to it."

"If you have a girl, she can be the flower baby and if its boy he can be the ring bearer," Kendra said, her eyes lighting up at the possibilities.

"It will be a girl."

"It will be a boy."

Everyone laughed at the pregnant couple as they turned to look at each other after they both said their hopes at the same time. 

Casey smiled then kissed Derek on the cheek.

"It will be a girl."

He laughed. "Nope. It's totally going to be a boy."

She smiled at him. "love you."

He shook his head and laughed. "Nice play McDonald. Love you too."

* * *

**I know, it was long. So help soothe my vanity and tell me what you think. I like most of the chapter and some of it I'm not so sure about. I'm playing up the Dasey because we all know that eventually I'm going to hit you with something here… and I know then you're either going to hate me or feel so gripped in your seats you'll be dying to know what I do next… and that's all I will say. Happy Easter everyone!**

**PS, thanks Kinvaler for the shout out to my story, and everyone should check his out, its great, The greatest Prank, love it to bits, so check it out**


	7. A romantic night to start their lives

**Thanks everyone for the review… and as Kinvaler teased, I didn't get the title of his story right, its called Just Another Prank not whatever I called it, I think I will chalk that mistake up to the fact I had read another story by the other title and it popped up under Easter stress, lol**

**Anyways, you all rock and I'm glad you're all sticking with me. Right now it seems like everything is going good… but you wait, I'll get you all… just promise that when I do what I need to do you won't inundate me with viruses. I promise love is the strongest medicine to all problems, okay. Anyways, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It had been an interesting couple of weeks following their graduation. Casey developed a passionate love for pudding and apple juice. She had to fill her fridge with both for the sudden cravings.

She spent a lot of time at Derek's while she still found time to go out to Ottawa to help find an apartment with. Sam and Kendra had left the weekend before to head to Europe, starting in Britain.

Casey was very reluctant to want to start with the government agency because she was unsure about what she and Derek were to do in the most immediate future. She hated to start a job to then have to leave.

Derek assured her for the time being that it would be best to carry on like normal. He told her that he knew her too well to let her go long without working. She knew that he was right—she got restless easily.

So she had started with the agency. Lizzie took over the apartment with her research for her project, posters and pamphlets littering the place. Derek teased her and said that she was promoting environment Canada to anyone and everyone.

Lizzie didn't talk to him one night because of it but then forgave him when he go more juice for Casey after she went into a whining fit over being out in the middle of the afternoon amidst her morning sickness.

Casey was standing in the bathroom, trying to do her make-up when Lizzie found her.

"Big date with Derek tonight?" Lizzie asked, looking Casey over in a sexy little black dress. It worked for her body, since she was showing now that she was pregnant. One could hardly tell that she was pregnant in the dress and she looked gorgeous. She had her hair down and curly.

Casey turned to look at her sister, "yeah, he called me earlier today and said that he wanted to take me out. He wanted to celebrate apparently."

Lizzie arched her brows. "Really, celebrate what?"

Casey shrugged. "I don't know, he was driving or something and said it was hard to concentrate and that he would pick me up at six thirty."

Lizzie smiled. "Well, that will be nice."

Casey shrugged. "Either way I get to go out and enjoy a nice dinner," she said, finishing her lipstick. She turned and looked at Lizzie. "So, do I look alright?"

Lizzie smiled at her brightly. "You look beautiful Case"

Casey took a deep breath and sighed. "I feel like I'm fat."

Lizzie came over and hugged her. "Casey, you are not fat. You're pregnant and only a few months pregnant. You won't be fat until at least six months."

Casey's mouth dropped open in shock. "Lizzie!"

Lizzie laughed.

Casey smiled then. "Thanks for that. Just make me feel like I'm only weeks away from becoming my own postal code."

Lizzie shook her head laughing.

Casey left the bathroom and headed to her bedroom to grab some earrings and a necklace to complete her look.

She was clasping her necklace when she heard a knock on the door. She struggled with the clasp and ended up dropping it completely. "Shit," she muttered as she bent over to grab it.

"Oh, sexy," a voice said from behind her.

She stood up and blushed from her neck to her hair roots.

He came over and helped her with her necklace. She looked at the mirror then gasped. Instead of her pink stone dangle necklace she had picked out she was wearing a dangling diamond pendant.

"Oh my god Derek, it's so beautiful."

He kissed her shoulder. "You're the true beauty," he whispered as he kissed her along her shoulder to her neck.

She turned around and kissed him eagerly. "Thank you so much! What brought this on?"

He rested his forehead against hers and smiled. "Nothing I can tell you yet. That's why we're going out for dinner. I will tell you after I get you a virgin colada and some food in your stomach."

She feigned an annoyed look then smiled.

"Alright," Derek said, grabbing her hand. "Ready to go milady?"

She smiled.

Derek wrapped her shawl around her and guided her out to his car but winked at Lizzie before he left and smiled thanks.

Lizzie nodded then went back to her research notes. She was expecting her partner Phil within the hour to come and help her out with their project.

Meanwhile Casey was trying to probe Derek on where they were going for dinner. It was about twenty minutes before they arrived at a restaurant. Casey smiled when Derek came around to let her out. It was Bellagio's; an Italian restaurant that Casey had heard was a great place to try. She also knew it was one of the fancier places to go.

"So it must be a big celebration," she smiled at him.

He gave a shrug.

They got inside and were led to a nice secluded spot. Casey felt eyes on them as they were led through the place.

Derek kept a protective hand to the small of her back, casting glares at any man staring at his Casey for too long. Finally they arrived at their table and they were seated.

He ordered her a virgin colada and a drink for himself. After their drinks had arrived and they had placed their orders Derek took her hand, and kissed the inside of her palm.

"So, are you going to tell me what we're celebrating yet?"

He grinned at her. "Isn't it enough that I just want to take out my beautiful girlfriend? I mean we have a healthy baby growing in here," he said, leaning over to place a hand on her stomach.

She shook her head and laugh. "Derek, quit stalling and tell me your news already."

He smirked. "Gee, impatient much."

She gave a smile.

He took a sip of his drink then smiled. "Well, tonight is special."

"Really?"

He nodded as he swirled his finger over his her fingers and her palm. "Today was a big day for me—for us. And I wanted to make tonight a special night so we can moment the occasion."

Casey fiddled with the necklace that she had just gotten before they left, amazed at the beautiful gift and very curious about what Derek would eventually get to and tell her.

Derek smirked at her then in the cocky, cat got the milk way. "I got signed today."

Casey's eyes widened. "Oh my god! Really, oh my god that is great!"

He nodded.

"So, who did you get signed with?" she asked. "Toronto, Detroit? Or did you pick Anaheim or New York?"

He took a deep breath then smiled. "Well, I went through all of my options very carefully and finally after all the pros and cons and meetings and meetings. New York was high up there for a long while as was Detroit but then I thought in the end I wanted us to be close to our family and I have a lot of growth potential."

She felt her eyes widen in anticipation. She had a strong hunch now.

"Toronto signed me," he stated.

She jumped at him, "Oh my god, this is great Derek. Are you sure? This is what you want right? I don't want you to give up everything just for me. Toronto is going to make you happy?"

Derek nodded. "They made me some great promises and then if we both feel we could be getting more out of my choice I can trade somewhere else. But that's something we can venture through together."

Their food came at that time and they were busy discussing all the potential there was for Derek.

"We can buy a penthouse apartment," Derek was grinning. "It will be big enough for the three of us…"

"Really?" Casey asked excitedly.

He nodded. "I don't see why not. Hell, you can have it decorated any way you want."

Casey smiled. "Well, I guess this is a lot to celebrate then."

They finished dinner and the waiter came over and asked if they wanted dessert.

Derek laughed when Casey's eyes lit up. "I think we can agree that dessert is definitely in order."

The waiter smiled then left them to their privacy again.

Derek was growing nervous. He sat back, holding her hand while he tried to maintain his cool.

"What?" she asked a laughing smile on her lips.

He shook his head. "I'm just admiring that necklace on you."

She blushed as her free hand went to the pendant. "I love it," she smiled.

"I wanted to get you something so that you could always remember this day. You know, what with me being signed finally and we have a good start for him."

"Or her," she smiled.

Derek shook his head. "Nope, it's going to be a boy. I just know it."

She rolled her eyes. "What an ego."

Their dessert came and Casey found herself enjoying some rich vanilla bean cheesecake.

"Are you going to share with me?" Derek asked her with a bemused expression.

She arched a brow. "What?"

He laughed.

After they were finished Derek guided her from their table out of the restaurant to his car. He drove them across town to a hotel.

Casey arched a brow at him.

He grinned sheepishly. "I just thought it would be nice to really celebrate, you know, privately."

"But I don't have any other clothes with me," she said with a slight frown.

Derek shook his head. "It's already taken care of. Lizzie made sure she packed up a bag and she put it in the car while I gave you your necklace."

Casey smiled at him. "Wow, you really went all out didn't you?"

He shrugged.

Valet took the car while a bellboy had Casey's and Derek's bag and led them up to the penthouse suite.

Casey gasped when she entered the hotel room. It really was a beautiful room, and it was all aglow with candles.

Derek tipped the bellboy then found Casey looking out on the city from the balcony.

"Hey," he said, kissing her shoulder.

She cocked her head to look at him. "Thank you so much. This has been a fabulous night."

He leaned down to kiss her.

She turned around in his arms and kissed him passionately, reaching up on her toes since she had kicked off her shoes since coming out on the balcony.

"Casey," he whispered against her lips.

"Yes," she said breathlessly.

"How much do you love me?"

She pulled her head back and looked at him, her eyes bright. "I love you with my entire being," she smiled. "You know, the love you forever kind."

He grinned.

She frowned. "How about you, how much do you love me?" she asked him, a small smile teasing him.

He held her close for a second then stepped back, still holding her hands. "Casey MacDonald, there is no measure on how much I love you."

She gave a smile.

He dropped to both of his knees and looked up at her. "Marry me Casey; I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'd walk through fire, over broken glass; climb the highest mountain, anything in the name of love. So marry me, let me love you for the rest of our lives."

Casey's mouth dropped open then she pulled him up and kissed him enthusiastically.

"I take it that's a yes."

She smiled brightly. "Yes, yes, I'll marry you, a thousand times yes!"

He pulled a ring out of his pocket and slid it on her finger. She lifted her hand and gasped.

"It belonged to my mother. It was my grandmother's. My mom told me when I did eventually meet the right girl and was going to be a real man and spend the rest of my life with her showing her the love and respect she deserved, then I should have my grandmother's ring."

It was a beautiful platinum band with a one carat square cut diamond with a half carat emerald cut diamond on each side. It was stunningly beautiful.

"Derek, it's beautiful. Thank you so much," she said, and then kissed him again.

Derek scooped her off her feet then, bridal style and carried her over to the bed. He placed her down gently and began to kiss her everywhere. She moaned and ran her hands over any place she could reach.

Slowly he stripped off her dress and admired her sexy lace black bra and thong. He kissed down her legs as he pulled off the thigh high nylons she was wearing.

He looked at her admiringly. "Stunning," he said with a wolfish grin.

She smiled coyly.

He stripped off his own clothes and crawled over her on the bed and met her lips with crushing tenderness.

"When do you want to get married?" she asked as she moaned after he kissed across her chest.

"Wherever and whenever you want it love, whenever, though later this summer might be nice, or if you want it after the baby, whenever."

She smiled contently and succumbed to his love making. Afterwards she lay entangled in his arms. She lifted her hand to admire the ring. It was a perfect fit and it looked stunning on her hand. She turned and kissed him on the brow.

"Mrs. Derek Venturi," she said softly. "Casey Venturi."

Derek smiled. "Sounds damn good," he said, pulling her close, then started kissing her again.

"You're insatiable," she half-whispered, half-moaned.

"Only with you," he smirked. "And when I hear my name with yours."

* * *

**Okay, so this proposal was really hard to do… I was trying to think of the best way to do it and who knows if this is any good, but it seemed to fit the moment. This took me quite a while to write, so please reward my anxious mind with some reviews, I tore this chapter apart so many times and I'm still not sure it's any good. Soon the dasey fluff is going to be needed in a different context. **


	8. some discomforts and comforts

**So I did it… I started with some of the more difficult times for them. I guess I should say this is only the beginning, but please don't forget that I hate bad endings, so whatever I may happen to throw your way, in the end, it should be good. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!!**

* * *

Casey groaned as turned on her side. She was so tired and did not want to get up. She heard some noise out in the living room. She tried to get up but lacked the energy.

"Hey Casey," Derek said, offering her a cup of chamomile tea with honey.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Thanks," she said, slowly sitting up.

He sat down, and put an arm around her. "How you feeling?" he asked with concern in his voice.

She stretched a little and shrugged. "Really tired today."

He kissed her on the side of her forehead.

"Ready to go apartment shopping," he asked her.

She grinned.

He left her the tea so she could get changed and get ready for their long day of looking at apartments in Toronto.

It had been two weeks since they got engaged. Derek and Casey announced their engagement at the family dinner the next night on the Sunday and told them the great news that Derek and she would be living in Toronto since Derek had been signed with the Leafs.

They had been ecstatic over the news and Nora was practically jumping up and down over the fact that she would be able to help Casey during the pregnancy.

So now, they were hunting for the perfect apartment to start their new life together. And soon they would begin planning their wedding.

They had agreed that it would be nice to get married in the summer, which gave them four months to plan the event. She had originally bulked at the idea since she would be pregnant and huge. But she knew that she wanted to be married to him more than anything in the world and they decided summer would be best after all.

After Casey was dressed she found Derek sitting on his couch in the living room, watching TSN.

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

He tipped his head and kissed her.

"Ready?"

She nodded.

They made their way down to the garage to Derek's new Yukon Hybrid. It had been a battle over which vehicle he should buy. She wanted something practical yet stylish, and Derek had wanted sporty. Lizzie had managed to convince Casey that for the sake of their child that she needed to think about the future, so the hybrid had won out.

They headed out to the first apartment and Casey frowned when she entered the bedroom. She wandered the apartment, not getting the right vibe of the place.

Derek found her in the living room.

"You don't like it."

She nodded.

"Okay, next place then," he said, taking her hand.

The real estate agent Valerie took them to see the next penthouse. Casey liked it better than the other one but was still not feeling the homey vibe she was looking for. It was the fifth apartment that Derek felt what Casey was looking for.

He found her in the kitchen. "So, what do you think of this place?" he asked.

She turned and smiled at him. "I really like it. It has room for both of us, plus there is enough room for me to have an office and we can have a room for her."

Derek smirked then. "I think this place has tons of room for the little tyke. If he's anything like his father, you might just have your hands full."

She shook her head then walked over to the main living room widows. She looked out over the city and was amazed by the beauty of it. She then went to the balcony and was impressed with the size. She could easily se herself sitting on a lounge chair, rocking a baby bassinet.

She turned with a wide smile. "This is the place."

He picked her up and kissed her. "Perfect. Let's tell Valerie that we found the place and make an offer on the place."

Casey smiled then ran a hand over her extended belly. It was starting to get larger now; she was just past three months pregnant.

Valerie greeted them on the balcony.

"So, what does the happy couple think?" she asked them.

Casey gave a bright smile. "I think we may have found the place we want."

Valerie smiled then looked to Derek. "And yourself Mr. Venturi?"

He smirked. "I agree with her. We want to put down an offer."

"Now I do want to say that it is more than the other places."

Derek shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

Valerie gave him a hesitant smile then gave a firm nod. "Okay, we'll head back to the office and see about putting down the offer."

Casey flinched and turned to look at the view. She fought back the cry of pain that almost escaped her lips.

Derek came up beside her. "Ready to go?"

She forced a smile. "Yeah."

Valerie brought them back to the realtor's office.

When they got to Derek's truck, Casey couldn't fight off the pain and Derek was instantly at her side.

"Baby, honey, are you feeling okay?"

She grimaced and shook her head.

"We're going to the hospital," Derek said, putting her in the truck. He drove them to the hospital pretty fast.

Casey was so worried, and was fighting the urge to cry. She didn't want to lose her baby. This baby was everything to her.

"I need someone to look at her," Derek said urgently to the triage nurse at the entrance.

The nurse looked over at Casey and tried to give her a reassuring smile. He got her in a wheelchair and it was soon when she was sitting on a bed, waiting for a doctor to come and see her.

Derek had left her to park the car and came back to see her wiping her eyes. "Oh sweetie, don't you worry about anything. He's a fighter."

He pulled her into his arms, holding her tight and rubbing her back, trying to soothe and calm her.

Eventually the doctor came in.

"Alright Ms. Macdonald, what seems to be the problem?"

She told him about the sharp pains she was experiencing.

"Any spotting?" he asked her.

She almost burst into tears again as she nodded.

The doctor took a deep breath, "alright, let's check your blood pressure."

The doctor checked her blood pressure then had someone to come over and do some blood work.

Derek was a complete mess by this point but he kept it to himself and kept Casey's hand tight in his and kept trying to reassure her that everything would be alright.

Finally the doctor had a machine brought in so they could check on the baby.

"I think everything looks fine so far. I would say that we'll probably prescribe some medication for anemia. Sometimes you might experience pain if you have gas or a whole host of reasons. But I think we'll just check on the little guy just to let you know that he or she is alright."

Casey tried to smile but she felt worried still.

He pulled the machine over to the bed, put the cold jelly on her stomach and ran the wand over her stomach.

"And look, there the little one is," the doctor said, looking at the screen.

Casey looked at the screen and felt so happy that she was able to see the little peanut shape lump that was her baby.

She turned to look at Derek with happy tears in her eyes.

"And this," the doctor said, switching wands for one he called a Doppler, "this I think will cheer you up."

She frowned, and then she heard the scratchy whooping sound.

"Oh my god Derek," she said as she was listening.

She grabbed Derek's hands. "Listen, it's our baby."

Derek listened in wonder, finding it truly amazing that he was hearing the heartbeat of his child. It was one of those moments when one could appreciate the amazing wonder of life and its miracles.

"Sounds like a happy little baby, just wants to show you that they're there."

Casey laughed through her relieved tears.

Derek leaned over and kissed her on the side of her head.

A nurse brought them the results of the blood work. The doctor looked the papers over and then looked up at Casey.

"So Ms. Macdonald, I'm going to prescribe some medication to help with the anemia. We need to get the iron up, you know, to help keep your iron up."

Casey nodded.

Derek gave a nod. "Don't worry doctor; I'll make sure she's well taken care of."

Finally the doctor left them and Casey changed out of the hospital gown back to her comfortable stretchy jeans with a loose black sweater.

Derek had his arm wrapped around her as they walked out to the parking lot to his truck.

When they got to his apartment, Casey was feeling beyond tired. She changed into her comfy sweats and grabbed his school sweatshirt, while Derek made them dinner.

She sat on the counter and watched him move around the small kitchen, making up their dinner. He was having a beer and made sure that she had a tall glass of apple juice.

He stopped for a second and kissed her on the lips. "Hey baby doll, how are you feeling?"

She gave a small smile. "Better."

"That's good, I have to make sure that my baby and of course baby x are doing alright," he said, reaching up to kiss her again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think we're good. She just wanted to scare me is all."

"I think he needs to learn to behave. I don't want him to scare me like that. If anything were to happen to you or him, I don't know what I would do with myself."

She hugged him tight. "We're both fighters," she whispered. "so I don't ever want to hear you talk like that."

He leaned back and looked at her. He took in her bright eyes and her glowing cheeks. She looked so beautiful and he knew with all his being that he would be glad to come home to her everyday.

He went back to making up their dinner when the phone rang.

He grabbed the phone.

"Hello," he said, as he served the pasta onto two plates.

Casey took the two plates and took them into the dining room and sat down.

A few minutes later Derek dropped into the seat beside her. he leaned over and kissed her. "Guess what?"

She arched a brow.

"That was Valerie, she was letting me know that the owner liked the offer and the place is now ours. We can have it for the beginning of the month."

Casey jumped up excitedly.

Derek grabbed her and spun her around.

"Oh my god, our first place! We have our own house!"

Derek kissed her passionately. "Yes, we do."

After they let the excitement catch up to them, they sat down and enjoyed their dinner. Afterwards they lay on the couch to watch a movie. She lay encased in his arms, and fell asleep before the movie was over.

Derek slowly got up after the movie was over. Casey was sound asleep. He smiled down at her—his sleeping angel. He leant down to scoop her up in his arms and then proceeded to the bedroom. He tucked her in and then turned off the light and joined her in bed. He pulled her close, breathing in her scent.

"Love you," he whispered against her neck.

Holding her close in his arms, and with her wrapped around his heart, he fell asleep. No matter what might ever happen or whatever might come their way, they would brave it together. It was the way it was and always would be.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that, I had one heck of a time with this one. I started with one idea in my head and boom, Derek and Casey seemed to have amind of their own and I just wrote what happened. So please let me know what you think, this one took a lot out of me, so let me know my effort was worth it.**


	9. stubburness goes a long way

**Glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter and I seemed to have picked up some more reviewers since everyone was worried that I was going to do something to Casey's baby… have no fear, she will have her baby… and that is all I will say for now. Read and enjoy… don't forget to review.**

* * *

Derek was tired, practice was hard. The guys were playing him hard to test him and see what he was capable. So far the guys were impressed that he still played his heart out despite their heckling. Some of the older guys were thinking that they stood a good chance the next season.

After practice was over, Derek headed to his truck and drove across town to his new apartment. They had just moved in on the weekend. Casey had been so excited and racked up a bill at Ikea and every furniture store that had had something that she liked.

She had been pretty tired in the last couple of weeks, sleeping lots and her morning sickness seemed to be back, striking in the afternoon with a hard vengeance, which was making work a little difficult for her.

He got to the building and parked his truck. He passed through the lobby to hear Paul give him a hearty hello. He waved at the lobby man and rode the elevator to the top floor.

It was quiet when he entered the apartment and looked like total chaos.

He smiled. "Alright," he said to himself as he dropped his bag and looked at what needed to be done. He dropped a Santana cd in the player, feeling in the mood for some good guitar playing.

He started moving the furniture around the living room, trying to get it to a suitable state. Once that was done the only things left was the kitchen. He went and unpacked all the boxes and put everything away.

He was finished a few hours later. So he went and grabbed a beer and plopped down on his leather recliner. He stretched the chair back and took a deep breath.

So much had changed in his life in the last few months but he knew he didn't want to trade it for anything. It was like everything was finally coming right in his life.

He had to smile. He had liked Casey forever and they had grown as friends over the last few years and when he had spent the night with her after that crazy party, he had felt like it had been the most right thing ever to happen. Clearly it was meant to be since they were now expecting.

He took a deep contented breath.

He heard the lock turn. Casey entered the apartment with a weary sigh. She came over to him and lay with on the seat.

"Rough day?" he asked her.

She nodded and hugged him closer to her.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, knowing that she needed some tenderness.

She fell asleep in his arms. He kissed her on the forehead and slowly got up. He left her to sleep, knowing that she needed it.

Finally a few hours later when he had dinner ready did he go and wake her up.

She frowned as she tried to realize where she was then gave him a small smile.

They had dinner then left to go to their prenatal class. Derek found himself very nervous in those classes. The tape they watched was disgusting and made him worry to death over the pain and discomfort that Casey would have to endure when his son was born. He was also terrified that he would miss it because he might away.

That night's class was just the breathing exercises and learning about swaddling.

When they got home that night Casey practically dropped off from exhaustion.

They next day after Derek returned home from practice they drove the two hours home for dinner with the family.

"Casey! Derek!" Nora exclaimed when she opened the door to them.

Nora pulled Casey into a tight hug then let her go when Casey complained she couldn't breathe.

She was ushered to sit down on the couch while Derek brought their bags in.

"Want something to drink?" Nora asked her.

Casey smiled. "I would like some apple juice."

Nora laughed. "I made sure I had it. Derek warned me about that."

Casey frowned.

Nora laughed again. "Sweetie, I went through two pregnancies. Your father can tell you about my crazy cravings. With you it was hot fudge sundaes and with your sister it was long john donuts from Tim Horton's. I made your poor father brave many an Ontario winter night to get me those cravings."

Casey laughed. "I don't think it's been that bad."

Nora arched a brow.

Casey smiled. "Okay, once I threatened to not come out of the bedroom if I couldn't have some chocolate pudding."

Nora stroked her on the head. "Oh darling, Derek will certainly never have a boring life with you."

Casey pouted then. "Mom."

George joined them and laughed. "Nora, I'm sure Derek gives Casey enough to worry about, I mean he's always getting into something."

Casey smiled.

Derek had joined them then. "Right, I think I'm going to change the subject now," he said grinning as he took a seat next to Casey.

George grinned at his son. "Smart idea. So, how is it going with the Leafs?"

Derek brightened. "It's great. It can be brutal some days but I'm really looking forward to the start of the season."

"Hey everyone," Lizzie said from the top of the stairway then came down to join them.

"Where's Phil?" Derek asked her.

She blushed. "Oh, he's sleeping. It was a long drive this morning since we stayed up late working on some stuff. We had a nap and I only just woke up."

Derek arched a brow. "Really and where is he sleeping?"

"Derek," George said sharply.

Derek looked at his dad.

Nora shook her head and laughed. "Derek, all things considered…"

Casey laughed. "Heaven help me if you have daughters," she smiled at him.

"If we have daughters… oh the boys wont be allowed anywhere near her. She won't be allowed to date until she's fifty."

George laughed so hard his sides were hurting. "Oh Derek. You could be so screwed."

Casey smiled. "You wait till she's born; you'll be a complete sucker."

"That may be the case if we have a daughter… but it's going to be a boy."

"Hey everyone," Marti said coming in the front door.

"Marti," Casey smiled.

"Whoa, look at you," Marti said with a smile.

Casey pouted then.

Derek's eyes widened. "Oh boy," he muttered under his breath.

"I knew it, I'm getting fat," she said, her eyes starting to glisten.

Lizzie took a deep breath. "Casey, you're pregnant. There's a difference."

"But I'm getting so huge!"

Nora pat her on the head. "Sweetie, it's natural. You'll lose any weight you put on after the baby's born."

George made an excuse to leave, claiming he had to check on the dinner.

"I just feel so fat!" she practically wailed.

Derek sighed then pulled her into his arms. "Casey, you are the most beautiful woman in the world to me. You have this beautiful glow…" he said, rubbing her back, as she cried about her weight.

"You know I want you, hell, I would have you right now if I could," he whispered in her ear.

She sat up and looked at him. That seemed to have brightened her up and Derek smiled in relief.

"Give me a big beautiful smile, and let's not hear anymore words of fat or whatever because you are the most stunning woman I know," he said, kissing her.

"Eww," Marti laughed.

Lizzie threw a pillow at her. "You started it, so you have to suffer through it."

"Well, how was I supposed to know that she was so sensitive?"

Lizzie shook her head.

Nora laughed.

Edwin came down the stairs then. He had flown in the night before and had been doing a business call upstairs during all the drama.

"Hey everyone," he said, plopping down in Derek's old recliner. "What did I miss?"

Nora rolled her eyes as Lizzie and Marti bickered over Marti's mistake while Derek held Casey against him on the couch.

Lizzie went up and got Phil shortly before they sat down for dinner.

"Anything new?" George asked.

They all shrugged.

"We've set a date," Casey smiled.

"Really, when?" Edwin asked.

"August 16th, it's on the Saturday," Derek answered.

"Where are you having the wedding?" Marti asked.

Casey looked at her mom then. "You know, I was thinking it would be nice to get married here."

"You mean like here at the house?" Nora asked, knitting her brows together.

Casey laughed. "No mom, I don't want a wedding like Aunt Fiona's."

Nora heaved a sigh of relief.

"I was thinking like here in terms of London. You know, we could get married in the united church since it's a basic Christian domination and the church is really pretty," Casey said thoughtfully. "Though there is a really nice park we could get married in."

Nora gave a bright smile. "That sounds very nice."

"Being that it is summer and I'll be as big as a blimp then… maybe we should have it outside, more likely to be more cool than stuffed together like sardines in a small church and feeling like we're going to melt."

"Where are you going to go on your honeymoon?" Phil asked.

"Hawaii!"

"Fiji!"

There was laughter as Derek and Casey faced each other off.

"What do you mean Fiji?" she asked him.

He grinned. "Heard it's awesome."

She scowled at him. "Why can't we go to Hawaii?"

"You know, I think it will be a little while before you go on your honeymoon," Nora stated.

Casey sighed. "I supposed that's true."

Derek grabbed her hand and kissed her on the inside of her palm. "You'll get to have a honeymoon. We'll go in the spring when he's strong enough for travel and after you've recovered enough to enjoy the honeymoon to its fullest."

Casey smiled at him.

"Nice cover," George murmured.

Edwin grinned. "Why don't you go to New Zealand?" he suggested. There's beauty there and its got multiple climates, similar to Vancouver and yet there is some stunning beauty seen nowhere else on earth."

"You could always go to Italy," Marti suggested.

"Or Mexico," Phil added.

"Bali's nice too," Lizzie threw in.

Casey smiled at them all. "That's very sweet of you all—the wedding is more immediate, so I think I'll worry more about that than the honeymoon we cant quite go on."

"we'll still have a mini-honeymoon," Derek smirked. "After we get married we'll seclude ourselves at a nice resort. It wont be like the one we'll go on later, but it will let us enjoy the first few days of marriage together."

Nora looked at Casey with excitement. "So, we've got a wedding to produce soon then."

Casey nodded. "Yes, we have about two months to pull this off."

"Oh, my baby girl is going to be married. This is so exciting."

Derek let out a heavy breath. "Oh boy."

Casey lifted her brows.

He put on a big smirk. "Looking forward to all of it."

George and Edwin laughed.

"You are so whipped," Marti laughed.

* * *

**I know, it doesn't seem like much, but its what I did… I don't think its all that great, just some family time I suppose… so review and let me know what you think… your reward for doing so… the Dasey wedding!! I know you want it… should be very interesting… at least I think so, never mind a normal casey, we're going to be dealing with a hormonal casey, oh yeah, mental… plus I figure, give you some something good before… well, just before**


	10. the day to start forward in their lives

Casey stretched in bed then opened her eyes wide when she realized that she was in her old bed at her parent's house. She was getting married.

She slowly sat up, ignoring the sharp pain in her side. They had been coming off and on the past few weeks. The doctor told her it was gas or some other technical term she was too tired to think of.

She made her way to the bathroom and showered. When she was back in her room, Lizzie knocked and came in.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

Casey stretched again. "As good as a pregnant blimp can be on her wedding day."

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Casey, you and Derek have spent a bloody fortune to make this a fantastic day. I refuse to hear any of that negative stuff from you. This is your wedding day."

Casey frowned when she looked at her sister then broke out with a bright smile.

Lizzie sighed. "Casey, whatever will I do with you?"

Casey laughed. "Die from a boring existence."

Lizzie laughed.

Marti joined them then. "I think I heard Emily and Kendra making their way in," she said, sitting down on Casey's bed.

"So how did you like your bachlorette party?" Marti grinned.

Casey brightened. Being very pregnant it made it difficult to have a normal bachlorette party, but the girls managed to pull off something great for her. They had kidnapped her for the weekend and they had flown down to New York. Her dad had let them take over his townhouse and they girls went to spas, a Broadway musical, and top notch restaurants. It had been great.

Mari grinned. "Excellent. I hadn't seen you since we've flown home and I didn't really get to find out how you enjoyed it."

Kendra and Emily burst into her room.

"There's the bride," Emily beamed.

"You would have to beat us all to it, wouldn't you," Kendra teased.

Casey shrugged.

Nora came up then, bringing them some breakfast goodies and chamomile tea with honey for Casey to help settle her stomach.

"Nervous?" she asked her daughter.

Casey shook her head with a bright smile. "I'm so excited about today."

As soon as those words were uttered, chaos ensued. Vicky, who had become a model and actress, joined them later and had brought her make-up artist to do Casey's make-up while Emily took over her hair.

Casey had wondered about how awkward she might feel having her cousin who had once made out with Derek there in the same room with her on the day Casey was getting married. But in the end, she couldn't care less. That was all in the past, she was content to be enjoying her day.

She knew that it was special because this was the day she was going to marry Derek—her man, her hero, and of course the father of her daughter. Though sometimes she agreed with Derek that it might be a boy, she just refused to give in.

It was a little while later when Casey was almost all ready. Next was the getting dressed. Nora opened the dress bag, revealing the dress to everyone.

It was a gown with delicate lace over chiffon. It was a heart cut basic chiffon dress, with the lace in straps over the shoulders, meeting in the middle of the bodice with a pink jewel encrusted heart and flowed open beneath it. There was a touch of a medieval style to the dress but was beautiful in its simple beauty.

Lizzie and Nora helped Casey into her dress. Once it was on, she looked like a beautiful priestess ready for the committal ceremony.

The designer had called it a Rachel design. Casey didn't understand what it meant but she was happy with how she looked in the dress. Being pregnant and getting married was a stressful ordeal. She had to work and plan for a wedding in London with the help of a top notch wedding planner.

As Casey looked around, she knew she was going to have a beautiful wedding.

"Oh Casey," her mom said, tearing up as she looked at her.

Casey smiled at her mother, fighting the urge to cry herself.

"This is going to be the first day of the rest of your life. You will no longer be my little girl who I brought home from the hospital and was scared of everything that might hurt you."

"I thought the first day of the rest of her life was when she found out she was pregnant," Lizzie grinned.

Casey laughed and felt a small rogue tear slip down her cheek. Her mother smiled brightly.

"Just know that even though you will be starting a new family with Derek and will be a Venturi now, we're always here for you and we look forward to seeing you grow with your own family."

Casey hugged her mother and sister tightly. These were the last few moments when it would be just the Macdonald girls. Soon it would only be Lizzie left as a Macdonald.

Finally Emily announced that it was time for them to be making their way to the limo so they could go to the ceremony.

"Oh god, I'm so nervous I could puke," Casey said as she started her slow descent down the stairs.

When she was in the limo, her train comfortable at her feet, she frowned. "I'm starving."

Nora laughed and then handed her a muffin. "This will have to tide you over until after the ceremony.

They drove across town to Dowding Water Gardens where they were getting married. When Casey got out of the limo she was greeted by the planner who guided all of them to the area meant for them just before the ceremony.

The women disappeared after wishing Casey luck, finally leaving Casey with Lizzie, Marti Kendra, and Emily. Her father came over to her and hugged her.

"You look stunning," he said, a glisten in his eye.

She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you daddy."

"Alright, well, its time for me to take you to get married."

Casey smiled brightly.

Soon the guitar melody drifted towards her and she smiled. Alison, Vicki's half sister, as the flower girl started up the aisle first. She was followed by Kendra, Emily, Marti, and then Lizzie. Finally it was time for Casey and her dad.

She took a deep breath.

"This is it," Dennis said. "Last chance to run," he laughed.

She chocked back a snort of laughter. "Daddy!"

He chuckled. "Alright, I wouldn't do that. I would like to see that grandchild with both of its parents. Of course, as long as you're going to be happy then I gladly walk you to him now."

Casey practically beamed in her radiance. "I love him with everything Daddy."

"Good," he said, and then together they walked towards Derek.

When Casey saw him she smiled brighter. He looked up at her and seemed to breathe a sigh of relief upon sight of her. He gave her the biggest smile he could muster, his love shining in his eyes.

Derek took her hands once she was within reach.

Casey held his hand tight throughout the entire ceremony. It was simple and charming. The justice of the peace talked about the beauty of marriage and the long lasting friendship that would endure along with the love. Then they came to the rings.

"Casey Macdonald," Derek said, sliding the ring on. "I swear to love and cherish you from this day on. To honor and respect through sickness and health, through good times and bad, all the days of my life."

Casey wiped away the tears and grasped Derek's hand. She slid on the ring while locking eyes with him. "Derek Venturi, I swear to love you forever from this day on. To cherish, honor, and respect you through sickness and health, rich and poor, sickness and health, for the rest of my life."

"By the power vested in me on this day August 16th before all these witnesses, I hereby declare you husband and wife, you may kiss the…"

Derek lifted Casey off her feet and kissed her with all his might.

They all cheered for them. And together they walked back down the white carpet, holding hands and laughing and smiling, and stopping to kiss.

It was finally just the two of them when they were inside.

"Hey you," she smiled when he pulled her close to him, kissing her.

"Hey Mrs. Venturi," he smirked, kissing her again.

She smiled brightly then she grimaced from the sharp little pain.

"You okay baby?" he asked her.

She gave a nod. "I am hungry though."

Derek laughed. "I'm sure someone will find you something to eat to help tide you over until the reception."

The planner greeted them again, congratulating both of them then whisked them across the gardens for their photos.

Her mother had another muffin for her, which Casey was grateful for.

They did the pictures in various places around the water gardens, near the ponds, and fountains. Casey knew the pictures would be beautiful, even if she was a pregnant blimp.

Finally after all the pictures were done, Derek and Casey made their way across the grounds to the tent for the reception.

They were announced into the tent by Ralph, who was their emcee for the night. Casey had bulked originally, but Ralph had begged and so far she was not embarrassed by the choice at all.

All their friends and family cheered for the arrival of the newlyweds. There was even some of the Maple Leafs there who had become good friends with Derek in the last few months during his tough and enduring practices to prepare for his position on the team.

They socialized for a little bit then were served their dinner. It was near the end of the dinner when the speeches began.

The parents toasted them and wished them all the happiness they deserved. Next was Sam's turn as the best man to give the speech.

He stood up there and grinned. "Derek and I have had our fair share of troubles and I'm sure that our parents can attest to this fact."

George laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"But I have to say that Derek was one of those guys that others always just looked at with admiration. He was the guy that girls wanted and guys wanted to be. He was smug but as anyone knows now that Casey is always good for his ego."

Casey smiled and laughed as she leaned in closer to Derek.

"I would never have imagined that this day would have been possible when Casey first entered his life. They were crazy and maybe we should have clued in sooner that they were probably crazy for each other. I knew as soon as Derek made it difficult for me and Casey that there was something there. Derek and I got into some nice fixes over the years and it usually involved Casey. Poor Casey."

"I don't think she's poor now," Derek laughed.

Sam chuckled. "No, no, not now. Things changed and I'm proud to be a friend to both of you. I am amazed by the strength and courage displayed by both. And I have to say I was relieved when they finally got together. I thought I might have to resort to locking them in a closet to prevent them from wasting their lives ignoring their true feelings for each other. And now I'm proud to be your friend and know that all the genuine and eternal love you have for each other, this little one will not be the only one. So, to Derek and Casey, and to the life of everything you can hope for."

He raised his glass and everyone toasted the couple.

Lizzie stood next to give her speech.

"Well, let's see, Casey," she said, turning to look at her sister. "As your sister I know you pretty damn well. And knowing you as I do, I have to say this was a long time coming and I'm just so happy for the both of you. When we were younger we talked about our futures, you were always so hopeful and optimistic—and there was always this ideal of your own prince charming."

Casey blushed and burrowed her head on Derek's shoulder.

"He was supposed to be tall, dark and handsome, think the world of her and give her foot rubs whenever she wanted them and take her on trips."

There was gentle laughter.

"But the most important thing that you had wanted was the eternal love and the worship type of love. Even though you wanted to be a princess you wanted to share the castle with your prince and live happily ever after."

She took a deep breath. "I'm just so glad that you were able to find your prince and that I will be able to see you through those years of fun and chaotic and know that you two will have a very interesting story to tell your kids and grandkids one day. Good luck to everything you two."

"To Derek and Casey," they all toasted.

Casey went over and hugged her sister, both having to wipe their tears.

Throughout the night there were funny little speeches and demands for them to kiss.

Finally Casey grew tired and Derek said it was time for them to go. They had a limo to take them to a really nice resort nearby for their first night as husband and wife.

When they arrived at the hotel they checked in and went to their room. Casey had Derek help her out of her dress. She lay down on the bed and when he came back from hanging her dress up, she was fast asleep.

Derek smiled down at his wife, his sleeping beauty. He then changed out of his clothes and joined his wife on the bed. He pulled her close to him, kissed her on the shoulder, and joined her in sleep. He knew that they could enjoy each other tomorrow and every day for the rest of their lives.

With that thought he fell asleep, holding his wife and the love of his life.

* * *

**So there you have it. Some nice fluffy stuff for the wedding. I'm amazed it even worked at all because for me it's hard to write a wedding since… you know what, just know that I have issues with weddings, I love going to them, but to pull them out of me is very emotional. August 16****th**** was the day that I was supposed to get married this year and now, I think I've exercised that demon to a beautiful thing, so… please let me know what you think, as you can see, this took a lot for me to do. The last Dasey wedding I was in a better place or worst but had something magical to give because my fantasies were stronger than reality… anyways, enough chat, more reviews, lol… you'll have to wait to see what happens next, now that they're married and Derek is due to start the season very very soon.**


	11. maybe too much anxiety

**This chapter isn't as long as the others, but well, sometimes that's the name of the game. I'm glad everyone enjoyed the wedding, and now we are progressing with Casey and her pregnancy. Hope you enjoy!!**

* * *

Casey threw her keys on the table after she let herself into the apartment.

"Hey babe," Derek said from the kitchen.

She made her way into the kitchen and smiled at the sight of her husband. Derek was making up some kind of stir fry. She went up behind him and hugged him the best she could considering her size.

He turned around and hugged her tight. He was a superb hugger and always made her feel better when he hugged her. she laughed to think that she missed out on these kinds of hugs when they were younger.

After she felt warmed from his hug she went and sat down at the table. They shared the details about their days then finally enjoyed dinner.

They had another prenatal class that night.

When they were home again, she was tired but wanted a special night with him before he left her for a few days for the training camp the team was going on.

She changed into some sexy maternity lingerie but had a tough time leaving the room after she looked at herself in the mirror. She just felt so fat and unattractive that she couldn't even begin to wonder why Derek wanted to be with a big cow like her.

Derek passed by the bedroom door and stopped. He leaned against the doorframe.

He whistled. "Hey sexy, does your husband know you're trying to entice other men."

She blushed. "No, my husband knows I'm a whale."

He rolled his eyes. "Casey, you have never looked better to me. You stand out amongst any woman…"

"Because I'm so big!"

"No, because you're carrying my child. He's growing in there and the fact that you're carrying this miracle makes you the most stunning woman alive in my eyes. I just want you to know that I love you no matter what."

He came over to her, cupping her face in his hands and kissed her.

She smiled up at him. "You suck you know."

He arched a brow.

"Just when I'm good and hormonal, you have to be so sweet."

He laughed then kissed her again.

Soon he had her on the bed and he had the silly lingerie off, no longer wanting anything separating them. He pulled his clothes off with quick speed and was making sweet love to his wife. He was gentle and sweet, showering her with kisses everywhere. He ran his hands over her body, admiring her pregnant belly, and then enjoyed the other perks of expecting. Her breasts were that much more tender due to the swelling to make them bigger and any touch made her breathless with want.

Finally she was too frazzled and begged him to end the sweet torture he was giving and they joined together in sweet bliss.

After she lay in his arms, facing him. She smiled at him.

"I love you."

He smiled in return. "Good to know."

She frowned and hit him causing him to laugh. "I love you too sweetpea."

Content and exhausted she went to sleep until he woke her early in the morning to say goodbye.

He kissed her several times and finally after half an hour of trying to convince him he needed just one more kiss, he kissed her finally and left. She went back to bed until she had to get up for work.

The next two days were long and draining on her. The work was getting heavier with more unexpected amounts of needed translations. Her bosses were worried about loading her with too much and made sure she had an assistant or two. But she was glad to go home each day.

The best thing of each day was when Derek called her.

She went for dinner one night with her mom and George and Marti. Marti had been busy with filming and having a day off and gone sightseeing with her parents and then joined Casey for dinner.

Marti was enjoying the movie and was sad that they would be wrapping up filming soon but knew that the other fun things were yet to come.

"Are you planning on more?" Casey asked, just as dessert came.

Marti smiled. "Oh definitely. This is so much fun and to know that I can do what I do best is so awesome. All the little things like plays and commercials are nothing to the sensation of completing a film."

George shook his head. "All my kids had to be so famous to leave the nest."

Nora laughed. "I don't think our kids could be ordinary."

Casey smiled. "I suppose not."

George chuckled. "Casey the keener went on to learn three languages and ASL. Lizzie will most likely become the Minister of Environmental Canada. Edwin has already sold a few of his games and a friking whiz in marketing."

Nora smiled affectionately. "And then we have our star forward Derek on the Maple Leafs. Marti has her own shoes to fill."

"Damn straight," Marti laughed.

Casey smiled. "Hey, so you have successful children, what more could you want? I thought other parents would be begging for their kids to be so successful."

Nora shook her head. "I don't need anything else. I'm enjoying everything I have."

Marti smiled. The waiter had knocked over another glass from staring at her.

"Put the boy out of his misery," Casey smiled.

Marti shrugged. "He'll ask if he really wants it."

George frowned.

Marti laughed. "Don't worry daddy, I meant my phone number."

Nora shook her head, laughing.

"I think I need a vacation," George said.

Nora beamed. "Oh don't worry, its coming."

"Really, where are you two going this year?" Casey asked them.

"Peru. We're going to check out Machu Pichu and the many sights of Lima and so on. Oh, I'm so excited," Nora said wistfully.

"Of course we're not going until next spring. What with you and the baby and so on, we just want to make sure everyone is okay before we go gallivanting off for two weeks," George smiled.

Casey smiled. "You two are cute."

Nora laughed.

After dinner, they went and caught a movie. Afterwards they drove Casey back to her apartment and they made plans for another family dinner.

The third day, Casey woke up with uncomfortable pains. She grimaced as she got out of bed. She tried to ignore the pains because it wasn't the first time that she felt uncomfortable.

She got up and went about her morning routine. She showered and got dressed then enjoyed a small breakfast with chamomile tea and honey.

Work was long and uneventful. She read through transcripts and translated and also got called into a trial to sign for the hearing impaired. After work she drove home, calling to have food delivered rather than cook since she still was not feeling the greatest and was too tired on cooking properly.

Derek called her that night just before she went to bed.

"Hey sweetpea, how you feeling?"

"Pregnant… I feel pregnant. When will this end?"

"Soon."

She almost growled at him. "It's not soon enough."

He chuckled. "Miss you."

She sighed as she stared up at the ceiling. "I miss you too. How much longer till you come home?"

"Just a few more days then we can stay in bed all day if you want."

She smiled. "That sounds kind of nice."

He laughed. "Then it's a deal. We'll spend all day in bed to make up for the time apart."

They said goodnight and told each other they loved each other then hung up.

Casey lay staring at the ceiling, wishing the pain away. Finally she went to sleep.

The pains did not go away.

She went to bed, hoping that it was just a bad day.

They next day was worse. She got up in more pain than the day before. She lay on the bed, trying to will the pain away but it was to no avail. She got up slowly and made her way to the bathroom.

She had a hot hot shower, trying to relax. She felt a little calmer after but still she didn't feel the best.

She made herself some breakfast and had some chamomile tea with honey.

After all her morning rituals she was ready for work. She grabbed her purse and made her way down to the garage and grabbed the truck. She could have taken her car but she wanted to take the truck.

She managed to make it through most of the day. She felt the pain here and there but she was busy with work that she managed to not worry about her pains.

She was back from lunch with one of the girls she worked with in the same office. That's when she felt blinding pain. She grabbed a hold of the nearest edge, trying to keep herself standing upright.

"Casey are you alright?" Jess asked her.

She shook her head. "No, there's something not right."

Jess took action. She got her to sit down and take deep breaths. She questioned what was wrong and Casey admitted to her pains that didn't want to go away.

Immediately Casey burst into tears. "I don't want anything to happen to my baby. I'm so scared right now. It hurts so much."

"Take a deep breath."

Jess got her water and tried to get her to relax.

Casey seemed to calm down and the pain seemed to dull. She sat there for a little while, letting Jess calm her down.

"You need to see your doctor," Jess said. "Do you want me to make an appointment for you?" she asked.

Casey shook her head. "I think I might just go home early today and lay down and rest."

Finally she stood up, but that seemed to be a mistake. She felt dizzy and suddenly everything was dark. Her last thoughts were off Derek and the baby and hearing an echoing scream of her name as she went down.

* * *

**I know, I need to duck. **


	12. called in scared

**Sorry about the wait folks, I had the basic idea of what I wanted to do and then when I opened word, I drew a blank. My writer's block finally cleared. Hopefully this is alright. Anyways, read and enjoy and I expect at least 10 reviews before I post the next chapter, I've already started… so anyways… here you go.**

* * *

Nora and George were rushing to the information desk.

"Where's my daughter?" Nora demanded breathlessly at the counter.

The nurse looked Nora with wide eyes.

"My daughter, Casey Venturi, she was brought in not too long ago, where is she?"

The nurse told her and George followed after his panicked wife. They reached Casey's room, to find her in a bed, unconscious and with an IV set up.

Nora gasped. "Oh my baby," she said, going over to her side. "You know, I hate seeing you in hospitals, and I know you hate being here," she whispered as she sat down next to her daughter.

George put a hand on her shoulder. "Nora, I'm sure she's fine," he said soothingly.

Nora just sat there.

It was a while later when the doctor came in. He checked Casey over then came over to Nora and George.

"Will she be alright? And the baby?"

The doctor raised his hand to stop the onslaught of questions.

"She's run herself dry and the baby seems to be a demanding little one. She was suffering from severe anemia and from what tests have indicated, she seems to be having major discomfort from the pelvis region where it is most likely the spreading of the hips in preparation for the baby that is causing that."

Nora took a deep breath.

"We tried to get a hold of her husband, she was calling for him at some point," the doctor said pointedly.

George sighed. "He's away for a training camp with the team. I'll keep trying him; hopefully I can get a hold of him."

The doctor gave a nod. "I think it might bring her more comfort than anything. She's resting well, and at this point I think it will be strongly suggested that she go on bed rest—especially to prevent early labour."

Nora gave a nod and sighed, looking over at her daughter.

The doctor left them then.

George squeezed Nora's shoulder then made his way into the hallway, trying to call Derek.

He got the voicemail. He took a deep breath as he listened to Derek saying to leave a message. He did not want to be the one to tell Derek that his wife was in the hospital. He just hoped that Derek would get the message soon.

"Derek, give me a call immediately. It's Casey."

He clipped his phone shut then reentered the room to join his wife and Casey.

Nora was stroking Casey's forehead gently.

Suddenly Casey stirred a little.

"Derek?" she asked so quietly.

Nora took a shaky breath. "Not yet sweetie," she said, continuing to stroke Casey's forehead."

"I want Derek," she said faintly then fell back into a doze.

Nora and George stayed with Casey through the evening. George brought them food to eat.

"I know she's going to be fine, but I want to be here at least until Derek can get here," Nora stated.

George gave a nod.

Nora's cell rang. She took it out in the hallway. She informed Lizzie what was going on.

"Is she alright?"

"Yes," Nora said. "The doctor said that she has anemia and that she needs to take it easy. After she gets out of here, she'll probably be on bed rest."

They talked briefly then Nora returned to Casey.

Casey was floating in and out of dreams. She no longer in horrible pain but she felt completely out of it. She knew that her baby was safe but she knew she wanted to feel Derek close to her.

But at the moment, all she wanted to do was sleep. Sleep, she knew, was good. Sleep would most likely prevent the baby from trying to come earlier because her nerves would no longer feel frayed and drained.

So she continued to sleep, knowing she could wake up in the morning nice and refreshed.

Nora had been confirmed by the doctors and the nurses that Casey would be alright, she just needed rest. She decided to spend the night since she knew that her daughter might be shocked if she woke up in the hospital alone. If Derek had been here, Nora would have let George drag her away but Nora hated for Casey to be alone.

George still hadn't heard from Derek yet which worried Nora, but George said there could be lots of reasons and didn't think it would reach past later the next day before he heard from his son.

George had booked a hotel room at the hotel just a block from the hospital. He was sleeping when he heard something. He opened his eyes, realizing that it was his cell phone.

"hello?" he said in a sleep laden voice.

"Dad?"

George sat up. "Derek, where have you been?"

"Where's Casey? I called the apartment, I called her cell, nothing. Finally I saw I had a message and I called you immediately."

"She's in the hospital."

"What?" Derek's voice filled with panic. "Oh my god, what's wrong? Is she alright? Is the baby alright?"

"She collapsed at work today and her co-worker called and had her rushed to the hospital. She has anemia and they're worried about her blood pressure I think. There's something to do with her pelvic muscles and some separation which can cause pain. They want her on bedrest."

"I'm coming home."

Derek hung up the phone and stared at it. He knew his dad would understand his state of mind. He felt numb and conflicted. He should have never of left her but she had made him. He felt like he should have known better.

Taking a deep breath, he turned from the balcony of his hotel room. John, his teammate and his current roommate looked over at him.

"Everything okay? Did you get a hold of Casey?"

Derek turned and looked at him.

"D-man, are you okay?"

"I have to leave, Casey's in the hospital."

Derek started packing all of his stuff, throwing it into his bag. He dialed his coach on the cell.

"My wife's in the hospital. I'm leaving."

"Okay," the coach said, knowing that nothing would stop him from getting to his wife. The coach knew the only reason they had gotten Derek on the team in the first place was because of his love for his wife and wanting her close to the family. He knew to keep Derek good and happy so the team could finally become better and stand a chance in hell of finally making it to the playoffs and god willing, the Stanley cup.

"Make sure that she's better. We'll see you back in Toronto," the coach said.

Derek said goodbye then immediately hung up and hurried out with his bag to front desk where he got them to call him a car to get him home.

He had the rental car in no time and he was driving home, anxious to be with his wife. He called his dad on the road and got the information he needed.

It was four hours later when he arrived in Toronto and another half hour to reach the hospital. He parked the car and practically ran to Casey's room.

When he got to her room he just stopped at the door and saw her. She looked so pale and the IV in her arm made him suck in a deep breath.

Nora heard him and looked up from her seat. She gave a smile of relief and got up.

"Tell me everything," he demanded.

Nora told him everything that she had been told by doctors and nurses.

Derek gave Nora a giant hug and kissed her on the cheek. He handed her the keys. "Here, take them. Go to the hotel with Dad and get some sleep. We'll see you in the morning."

She looked at him and then at her daughter. She was about to say something but Derek shook his head at her.

"Go, you've been great, sticking by her today, but go get some sleep in a bed. We'll be here in the morning."

Nora kissed him on the cheek. "See you tomorrow."

Derek went into the room and took the chair beside his wife and took her hand. He kissed it and just stared at her.

She was his whole world and he would gladly admit that. He always knew she had been important to him and she factored into everything he decided on. But when he had heard she was in the hospital, he knew that she was his everything and that if anything ever happened to her, the world would be over as he knew it. She was his life and he planned on keeping it that way.

He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. "Get better love, I need you with me and I hate seeing you sick. I feel helpless," he whispered to her.

He ran a finger over her cheek then pulled the chair closer to her.

While he sat there, looking at her, he fell asleep. He didn't wake up until the next morning when he felt her hand stir in his.

He looked up with bleary eyes. He looked over her beautiful face and smiled when he saw her eyes flutter open.

"Hey sweetpea," he said groggily, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek.

She frowned. "Derek?"

"In the flesh."

She blinked profusely. "How long have I been asleep?" she asked, trying to sit up.

He helped her up and sat close to her. "Since yesterday afternoon. Apparently you were in and out of it in the evening then they gave you a sedative to make sure you just slept through the night."

She stretched. "Well, I do feel well rested."

"Looks like someone's awake," a nurse said cheerfully as she came in. she looked over at Derek. "I see that your husband finally made it to you."

Casey gave a smile. "Looks like."

Derek kissed her hand.

"When can I go home?' she asked, a hopeful expression on her face.

The nurse gave her an arch look. "Mrs. Venturi the doctor has to come in and check you over. Then you will most likely be sent home with some medication and orders for bedrest."

Casey's face fell. "Bedrest?"

"Casey, if you need to stay in bed, then you will, if I have to stay with you just to make sure you do, I will," Derek said sternly.

She pouted. "But I'll be so bored."

The nurse chuckled. "You'll be able to a little movement, you know around your place."

Casey chewed her lip.

Derek laughed. "Don't worry, you wont hurt for company or entertainment."

She looked at him with a slight scowl.

"Casey," the nurse said. "We're recommending this to help with early labour. You need to take it easy. If you don't follow orders you'll be in this hospital longer than you'll ever want to be."

Casey's eyes widened with fear.

Derek clutched her hand. "It will be okay."

She felt like crying. She didn't want to do anything to endanger her baby but the word bedrest seemed so ominous.

The nurse checked her over and then left them.

"Derek," she said softly.

He heard the agony in her voice. He got up and pulled her to him in a crushing hug. "Don't worry baby, it will be alright."

"how do you know that?" she asked in a muffled voice with her face pressed to his shoulder.

He clutched her to him tighter. "I have faith in you Casey. I have faith in god that we'll make it through and we'll have our son home and healthy in a few months when the time is right."

She held onto him for a long time, basking in his warm support and praying that he was right.


	13. and it goes on

**Thanks for keeping with me and sorry for delaying this chapter, I lost my outline and had to look everywhere for what I was planning next and in the end, Derek and Casey just took over.**

* * *

Casey was released the next day. Nora was wheeling her in a wheelchair to the front entrance where Derek was pulling the truck around to.

He popped out of the driver's seat and came around to help her in.

"Hey," he smiled as he helped her.

She gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and then let Derek lift her into the truck. She knew by now that he was going to be overly helpful and determined to follow the doctors orders to the t. she smiled in appreciation of it while she knew that she was preparing herself for some major boredom ahead of her.

The doctor came to them and told Casey that she needed to take it easy. He did not force her to bedrest, but told her that she would have to keep it easy and if she experienced anymore pain she would need to come back.

Soon they were back at the apartment, their parents came over. Nora wanted to help make her feel settled in. George got them some take out when he went to get Marti off the set.

Derek had Casey sitting comfortably on the couch.

"Derek," Casey said with an arched brow. "Quit fussing over me."

He smiled then kissed her. "Cant help it babe, got to make sure that my baby gets the royal treatment."

She gave a mock frown then smiled and kissed him. "Just watch it that you don't get too bossy or I'll make you sleep on the couch."

He laughed. "It wouldn't hold."

She kissed him again.

"Geez you two, get a room," Marti said rolling her eyes as she grabbed an egg roll and devoured it.

Nora shook her head and laughed.

"Marti, leave them be," George said as he grabbed some chow mein and chop suey.

Marti rolled her eyes, while laughing.

They enjoyed their dinner and finally later that night Nora was confident that her daughter was alright, she let George drag her away. Derek made the promise to get a private nurse for Casey. Derek knew that practice was picking up and didn't want Casey's care neglected since the pregnancy was growing more difficult for her with time.

When it was just the two of them, Derek came and sat with Casey on the couch.

"You know, you gave me quite a scare," he said, pulling her close to him. He rested his hands on her stomache.

She leaned back into him. "Not like I wanted to," she said softly.

He rubbed her stomach then laughed when he felt a powerful kick. "That's my boy," he said with amazement.

She rolled her eyes. "She is a strong kicker."

He laughed. "When are you going to admit that it's a boy. You know it is."

She shook her head. "There's no way."

He tickled her sides causing her to shriek with laughter and practically jump from the couch.

He grabbed her, helping to steady her. "sorry," he said, nuzzling her neck.

She swatted him. "Der-ek!"

He chuckled, the vibration of the laughter causing a sensation on her neck.

"When's your next practice?" she asked him.

"Well since I wasn't supposed to be returning until tomorrow and there was a golf tournament two days from then for charity and publicity, I'm thinking I don't have to be at practice again until Monday."

She sighed contently, snuggling closer in his arms. She enjoyed the warmth he offered.

"I will have to make an appearance at the tournament, which my dear sweet little wife, you can come along if you like. You know, you can ride along in the golf cart, I will keep you plied well with lemonade and iced tea."

She laughed. "I suppose I can do that."

Then she sobered. "Derek, we haven't thought of names."

"Derek junior."

She rolled her eyes. "Try again."

"What, what's wrong with having a junior?"

She shook her head laughing. "As if you need an additional ego boost."

"Well, what names do you have for a boy?"

She screwed her face up in thought. "Well, I do like the name Adam."

"Adam?"

She nodded. "I think it sounds nice."

"What about Jake or Trevor… you know, good strong hockey names."

She laughed. "Well in that case, Sidney could work just as well."

He cocked a brow at her. "Sidney."

"Yeah, Sidney Crosby, the hockey god."

He glared at her. "Crosby eh?"

"Well, he is a young hot Canadian and I do believe it is my patriotic duty if he should ever need to marry and have babies…"

His mouth dropped open.

She laughed. "Never mind that I already married the next best thing in hockey. You wait you will be bigger than Luongo for the Canucks. You're going to save the Maple Leafs and take them, whether this year or next, but you'll take them to the finals."

He seemed appeased by this. "You know, I'm going to have to punish you for that."

She laughed then kissed him.

"What about names for a girl?" she then asked him.

He laughed. "It's going to be a boy."

"We still have to pick out girls names regardless," she said with a soft smile as she grabbed his hand and held it.

"I like Erin," she said.

He frowned. "Not too keen on that one."

"Hailey? Madison? Jennifer, those are nice names."

He shrugged. "Yeah, they're okay. What about Cassandra or Cynthia?"

She gave a smile. "Those could work. What about Delilah?"

He shook his head. "No, it doenst quite work. Delilah Venturi… no, just doesn't sound right."

She laughed then turned and kissed him. "I love you," she smiled.

"That's good because I love you to the ends of this earth woman, even if you have the hots for Sidney Crosby."

She laughed. "Why on earth would I want him when I have you."

He smirked. "that's right. You have me."

"Exactly, you're more than enough to handle."

He rolled his eyes as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" she asked with a slight frown.

He smirked. "Well, we're going to bed. "I know that the doctor advised us to be careful but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to keep my promise of us spending a couple of days in bed."

She smiled up at him and let him help her to her feet.

They spent the next couple of days lounging around. Casey wasn't allowed to do more than lift her finger… or get up to the bathroom. She told him off a couple of times but then he distracted her with new baby names or a promise of a baby shower from her sister.

The golf tournament came and Casey found herself anxious to get out of the house. The team wasn't playing until mid morning but they were going to be there to sign autographs and meet with fans and so on.

When they got there, there was a ton of activity. They had fans lined up for autographs and pictures.

They started the tournament a little while later. Casey chatted with some of the other wives and girlfriends but soon found herself tired. She was in the same golf cart as Derek and Jason Blake and his wife of eight years. Lynn and Casey talked about the joys of being pregnant and Lynn assured Casey that it was well worth the pain and discomfort in the end.

True to his word, Derek made sure that Casey had enough iced tea and lemonade to make her happy. He would play out his turn against Jason then come and sit with Casey. She would rest her head on his shoulder wearily.

When they completed nine holes, they all made it up to the club house to the banquet hall for the dinner.

Lynn was sitting beside Casey while Derek and Jason socialized with the other teammates and the owners and coaches and the other big shots of the team and big shot fans.

"How are you feeling hun?" Lynn asked with a pretty smile.

Casey took a deep breath and gave a shrug. "It's been a long day and after being cooped up in the hospital then at the apartment, it's just nice to get away and out of the prison cells."

Lynn laughed. "Yes, men can be overly protective of us when we're in the vulnerable position of being pregnant. I found Jason to be an overbearing oaf. I couldn't do anything during my first pregnancy because he thought I would hurt myself."

Casey smiled. "Derek's not that bad."

Lynn arched her brows. "Oh really."

Casey laughed. "Okay, he wasn't at first but since I got out of the hospital he's been a crazyman with orders of taking it easy and not letting me do anything at all."

Lynn smiled. "The price we pay of having children with men who love us."

Casey smiled. "I guess then it makes it worth it in the end."

Derek came over and joined them. "Are you telling her stories to scare her off wanting to be married to a hockey player," he teased Lynn.

She laughed. "I doubt I could scare this one away from you."

"Damn straight, she'd follow me to the ends of the earth."

Casey rolled her eyes. "Egotistical."

"Princess," he grinned.

She laughed.

They enjoyed their dinner and finally after the speeches, Derek guided Casey out to the truck. He knew she was now beyond tired. She fell asleep in the truck on the ride home.

He smiled at the sight of her. She looked so peaceful and content as she sat there, her chin propped against her hand against the window.

When they arrived at their building and Casey was still sound asleep. He felt guilty for keeping her out for so long but he knew that she had needed to get out.

He parked the truck and came around to her side and scooped her out of the truck and carried her to the elevator. He held her close to him then once they reached their penthouse he carried her off to the bedroom and helped her into bed.

After he had them both changed he climbed into bed beside his wife. He was quite content with his life.

He knew the next day he knew that Casey would be okay when he left for practice since Heather would start working for them tomorrow. She would help with the housecleaning and make sure Casey was alright.

He managed to fall asleep holding Casey in his arms when suddenly a few hours she was waking him up.

"Derek," she said in an uneven voice.

"Hmm," he said drowsily.

"I'm in a lot of pain," she said, gasping as she grabbed at her side.

He was up instantly. He got dressed and helped her into some comfortable clothes though her pain was very evident. He managed to get her down to the truck but she was crying from the pain and she was trying to take deep breaths.

He rushed her to the hospital and the nurses and doctors immediately took her and transferred her to the neo-natal unit.

They gave her some pills to try and put off the contractions. She was absolutely terrified and exhausted. He sat with her through the night as they waited, hoping the contractions would end. It was a long night.

* * *

**Well, there's that chapter. Hope you enjoyed, please review, like the best quote I've heard, its like my chocolate and I really need some chocolate.**


	14. insufferable contractions

**So, I'm glad to see that I still have people with me. I know, it seems cruel to be putting Casey through a lot but I'm just doing this because well… I have my reasons. This happened to someone I knew in my life. It was a hard thing to go through and what it showed me was that you need loved ones around you and you need the love of a good man to get through what life can throw at you. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

It was many hours later before the doctor said that it was alright for them to go home. Casey was now prescribed to bed rest.

"You really need to keep your movement down," he stated.

Casey looked at him tragically though she knew she needed to listen to him. She didn't want to have her baby early.

"So, let's keep your movement to doing basic tasks like the bathroom and maybe making your own food and your two fifteen minute walks a day."

She nodded. "Yes Doctor."

"If the baby comes in the next couple weeks, it will be fine, it will have to go in the incubator, but the baby would be more developed later than now. But we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

Casey nodded.

"But what about the pains?"

The doctor gave her a steady face. "Unfortunately there is nothing we can do to help you with that. We can give you the medication to help relax your nerves to help you sleep and you won't feel the pain through the night."

"Wont that hurt the baby?" Casey asked with wide eyes.

Derek clutched her hand tighter. "Case, I'm sure that if he's prescribing it, it's fine."

The doctor nodded. "You'll be fine. You'll need the sleep, honestly."

She sighed and nodded her agreement.

After the doctor gave them his orders he left them. Derek took her home.

It had been a long night, so Casey fell asleep in the truck on the ride home.

Derek looked over to her and smiled. She looked beautiful, exhausted, but beautiful. She always did.

He felt like a wreck internally but his love for her surpassed the anxiety of this pregnancy. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He was happy to be having a baby with her, especially since the baby brought him what he always wanted with Casey—her. But he hated knowing that she was suffering and that the baby was risk.

He pulled himself from his thoughts when he arrived at the apartment building. He pulled into his parking spot in the garage and made his way over to the passenger seat. He lifted Casey from the truck and carried her to the elevator, holding her for the ride up, then took her to their bedroom.

He helped to get her out of her clothes so that she could sleep more comfortably. He looked over at the clock and sighed.

He decided he would do worse to sleep for an hour then go to practice. He went and made himself some coffee.

He sat down and looked at the photo album of their wedding. Casey had just gotten it the day before and he hadn't had a chance to take a look at it yet. He smiled at the pictures of his beautiful wife. She really did look stunning. He would have to thank God personally when he died for having the chance to be with her. It was a sheer miracle to truly be able to hold her each and every day.

He hoped that he would be able to take her on the honeymoon that she deserved but the baby came first. They would deal with all of this first, then when the baby was a little older and he had some time off after the season, he would take her on a well deserved honeymoon.

He finished off the rest of his coffee, changed and then drove across town to the practice rink.

He was practicing hard with Kyle Wellwood and Matt Stajin, running drills. He was working hard but knew that it was not the usual energy.

Matt checked him and Derek unable to think properly, tripped over his own feet and slid along the ice into the sideboard.

"Oh," Matt grimaced.

Derek groaned and rolled onto his back. "If my wife saw this, she would laugh her ass off at me and call me a klutzilla."

Matt arched a brow.

"When we were in high school, she was the biggest klutz in the world."

Matt chuckled. "Let me guess, it was your fault she was called a klutzilla."

Derek shrugged.

Matt offered him a hand to help him up.

His coach skated over to him. "Derek, what was that? You're not on top form."

Derek brushed the ice off of him. "Sorry, but Casey was in the hospital all last night. We didn't get home until this morning."

Matt patted him on the back. "Sorry bud."

His coach looked at Derek carefully. "Why didn't you just call in and let me know that… I would have told you to stay home."

Derek shrugged.

"Well, give me half hour more then hit the showers Venturi."

Derek gave a nod then skated back to Kyle.

"Is your wife going to be okay?" Matt asked him.

Derek gave a shrug.

"Well, she looks like a fighter," Matt said encouragingly.

Derek gave a nod. "That she is."

They continued with their drills for another half an hour then Derek skated off the ice and made his way to the showers. The hot water felt great against his skin and helped with some of the aches and pains.

Regardless of being worked up from his drills and the shower, he was beyond exhausted. He had the air conditioning cranked and had the windows open while he drove across the city to his apartment to keep himself awake.

When he got to the penthouse, he was greeted with silence. He made his way to the bedroom to his wife, to find her fast asleep.

He smiled and crawled into bed after changing out of his clothes. He curled up alongside his wife and was asleep.

Casey woke up much later, content to see that she was feeling much better then the previous night when she had to go to the hospital. She still felt the uncomfortable pain of the contractions that the doctor told her were likely to continue for quite a while.

She stretched then sat up slowly since the belly prevented her quick movements.

She turned and smiled at the sight of her sleeping husband. She had woken earlier in the day to find him gone and figured he went to practice after all. She got up and made her way to the bathroom then she waddled to the kitchen to fix herself some soup for dinner.

For two weeks that was how the days passed. Derek spent his time either at home with Casey or at practice. Casey endured the pain the best she could, and found herself leaning heavily on Derek.

Her mother came lots to help her out, especially when Derek was caught up in practices. Heather also was a godsend. She helped in keeping the place in order and making sure that Casey had good and healthy food.

Lizzie made a visit with Phil on one night, and the four of them went for dinner downtown.

Marti came by with George and Nora, telling Casey all about the set and all her new job prospects. She also told Casey about the prospective guy in her life, a fellow actor who apparently charmed Marti with a kinship of weirdness. Marti's words, not Casey's. Casey had warned Marti not to mention the guy she was interested in to Derek, but she didn't listen. Derek blew up and Marti only laughed.

Edwin called from New York a few times and wished them luck with raising a new Venturi and promised them he'd be there the moment the baby was born.

The first game of the season crept up on them and Derek was growing nervous about the whole ordeal. It was going to be his first game as a professional player.

Casey laughed when she found him bent over the toilet.

"Dear, do you still really get this nervous?"

He glared up at her from the bowl then wiped his mouth.

She handed him a glass of water and hugged him. "I love you and I know you'll do great!"

He hugged her and squeezed her tight, causing her to protest.

Watching her waddle and wince from the pain of the contractions every so often made him wonder why she was so determined to go to the game that day.

"Sweetie," he said, helping her sit down on the couch. "Are you sure you want to come to the game? I just don't want it to be too much for you."

She scowled at him. "Derek Venturi, this is your first game as a professional NHL game! Of course I want to go, I want to see you play. This is important to you and I want to show my love and support."

He took a deep breath, knowing that he lost.

"You'll at least be in the box with the GM and his wife. I don't want you down in the crowds where you can get jostled."

She rolled her eyes. "Derek, we already arranged this. Quit worrying. Now come on, its time to go."

He nodded and helped her down to the truck.

They arrived at the stadium and Derek took her up to the private box. The GM smiled at Derek and Casey after he led them to the private box.

"Don't worry Derek, we'll take care of your wife."

Casey kissed him and sent him along.

Casey chatted with the GM's wife until the game started. It was an exciting game for the first game of the season. Derek scored a goal, his first professional goal. He successfully gained a point for himself in the game in his own personal stats and won the crowd over with his great skill. They won 3-1 and created a hope for the fans and the sceptics alike.

Casey cheered on her husband, watching as he used his talent to the best of his ability.

It was in the last period of the game that the contractions grew the worst they had ever been. She gasped as she felt some really sharp pains. These were stronger than usual.

Sheila noticed Casey's pale face when she came back from the washroom.

"Casey, are you feeling okay?"

Casey grabbed for the counter, the pain causing her to take a deep gasping breath.

Sheila was at her side instantly.

Casey then felt an odd sensation and she felt some wetness on her legs. She tried to look down but she knew immediately that her water had just broken.

Sheila was trying to move her to the chair when the GM realized the situation. He got on the phone immediately. He called for a car and then called down to the coach to let him know that Derek needed to come up asap.

Casey sat on the chair wincing from the pain. "This is not good," she said, concern in her voice.

Sheila was rubbing her back. "It will be okay."

"It's too early," she moaned. "He's not due until late November. He's coming five weeks early," she groaned.

"Sweetie, he'll be okay. You have a great doctor and they have great care at the hospital. Don't you worry, it'll be okay," Sheila said trying to encourage her.

Casey was all but crying. The contractions were growing worse. Finally the GM told her that the car was ready to take her to the hospital. They had a wheelchair brought up from the change rooms downstairs.

Casey could hear the cheers from the fans indicating the end of the game and the win by the Maple Leafs. She was transferring from the chair to the wheelchair when Derek burst into the room. He was immediately at her side, helping her.

"Come on sweetie," he said, still in his pads.

They were making their way down around back and into the car. Casey kept at her breathing.

Sheila and the GM helped them down to the car then wished them luck once Derek and Casey were in the car. And then they were on the way to the hospital.

* * *

**So we have a baby on the way. Review and the birth is yours. Come on, you know you want to. Love it, hate it, let me know!!**

* * *


	15. many many hours of labour should pay off

**Sorry it took so long. I lost my lap top.. I mean it died. So I had to buy a new one and then work has been on my ass… so, here it is, hope its what you expected!**

When Casey and Derek arrived at the hospital, Casey was immediately moved to the wing for difficult and premature births. Casey was terrified out of her mind and in pain and so conflicted with her thoughts. The overwhelming fear and concern for her baby took precedence.

Derek got her all checked in then took off some of his gear. The coach had thrown some sweatpants at him to wear with his shirt he had under his gear and now his job was to try and keep Casey calm.

She was an absolute mess. She begged him to find out about the safety of her baby.

The nurse came in finally after Derek's many attempts at finding out a decent answer for her and assured Casey that while it was a premature birth that the baby would be fine. The baby would probably have to stay for a little while but ultimately she had to hold faith.

Casey nodded and thanked the nurse but she was still a wreck.

Derek stroked her cheek, brushing the fair from her face. "How you doing?" he asked in a soothing voice.

She looked at him sharply with a look of panic and annoyment. "How do you think I'm doing?"

He bit his lip to keep from laughing. But he knew that today was really not a good day to say anything stupid. Casey had been hormonal throughout the pregnancy but she was also panicked on this day over the early arrival of their son.

The contractions came at a steady pace much to Casey's chagrin. She was exhausted by early morning, while Derek sat at her side, holding her hand and getting anything that might help her like ice chips, water, and a nice pillow.

Nora and George arrived with Marti a few hours after they checked in when it became clear that it was going to be a waiting game.

Nora came in for awhile to give Derek a break.

"Hey sweetie," Nora said, "I brought your bag from home. I brought your nice slippers and some comfortable pyjamas for later."

Casey smiled in appreciation then winced as another contraction hit her.

"I want this baby out of me," Casey groaned.

Nora gave a sympathetic smile. "There's not much we can do about it right now. You're only 4 centimetres."

Casey threw her head back against the pillow in a puff. "I can't believe it, 4 fucking centimetres when I've been here 8 hours. I want to get this kid out now. It hurts so much."

Nora nodded and smoothed Casey's hair from her face. "I know it's hard but they will only force the baby out if anything goes wrong."

Casey looked at her mom with wide eyes. "What?"

Nora shook her head quickly. "Its going fine right now, don't worry. I was in labour with you for 18 hours."

Casey's eyes widened in fear. "18 hours!"

Nora shrugged. "The birth is hard but you forget about all the hours of pain and agony the moment you hold your child."

Casey looked at her with some disbelief. "I don't want to be in labour anymore. I am so tired and I just want the baby to be here already."

Nora patted her on the hand. "I know sweetie, but you have to wait it out."

Casey groaned her frustration.

A nurse came and checked on her, looking at the machine that was measuring the contractions and the baby's heartbeat.

The nurse seemed to frown then checked Casey over.

Casey was feeling beyond tired and really wanted it to be over but she felt so scared about the whole thing.

The nurse left but a doctor came in almost immediately.

The doctor checked the vitals then checked Casey over.

"What is it?" Casey asked, panic evident in her voice.

The doctor turned to look at Casey. Derek had just come back to the room. He went to Casey.

"The heart beat is dropping a little…" the doctor stated.

Casey stared at the man.

"What does that mean doctor?" Derek asked.

"If it drops anymore over time or too quickly, we're going to have to take the baby out by an emergency c-section."

Casey also started sobbing right there.

Derek held her, rocking her gently and trying to soothe her.

Nora left them for a little while, to let them try and deal with this new situation. This was becoming a very difficult birth for Casey. She hated to see her children suffer when she could do nothing for it. It was one of those such is life deals and she hated it.

They brought in some things to help Casey and try and level the baby's heartbeat.

It was a stressful couple of hours and Casey was drained. Derek stayed by her side all through the night and the long hours of her pain and stress over the baby.

He was lying on the bed, stroking her face gently.

She turned and looked at him. "Can we really discuss names now?"

He smiled. "Sure babe."

"I still like Adam."

He considered. "It's not bad. Adam Venturi."

"Of course we would need a middle name," she said, wincing a little at the contraction.

"Adam George?"

She frowned. "What about Bryan George Venturi."

Derek gave a shrug.

Casey's face was tightening from the pain.

A nurse came and checked Casey over. A doctor followed and checked her out. She was now nine centimetres but the baby's heartbeat was still not improving. It had lowered and the doctor was trying to decide what the next step would be.

"Can we try and have this baby naturally," Casey pleaded with the doctor.

The man took a deep breath and looked at her carefully. "Well, you're ready now and we'll do it your way but if that heartbeat drops anymore, we'll take that baby out asap and you'll have to just let us."

Casey nodded.

The doctor left to get prepped for the birthing.

Casey tried to get up. "I have to go to the bathroom."

Derek put a hand out. "I think we're going to have the baby now sweetie."

She frowned at him. "No, I have to go to the bathroom," she said, practically snarling at him.

He shook his head. "Look, they're coming in to move you to the birthing room. Trust me, its time."

Her eyes widened and she looked positively scared.

"Derek," she said with a scared voice.

He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "Don't worry, it will be okay and I will be with you every step of the way."

Soon they were moved into another room in the event they needed to do surgery. Nora and George had wished her luck and promised to be there after it was done.

There were several nurses in the room with them. Derek was put into some scrubs and Casey was moved into a sitting position and her feet were placed on the stirrups.

This seemed to cause panic and Casey's eyes were wide.

Julie, an older nurse, put a reassuring hand on Casey's shoulder. "Don't you worry dear, you're in good hands and you definitely have a strong baby."

Casey gave a shaky smile.

The doctor joined them, completely scrubbed up.

"Alright Casey, you ready?"

She gave a nod.

Derek was holding her hand.

"Alright, let's start pushing so you can hold that baby of yours."

And so started the birth. She pushed and pushed, screaming and crying. It was long and hard. Casey kept trying and it wasn't happening as easy as it should.

"Come on sweetie," Julie said encouragingly. "You can do it."

Casey cried, shaking her head. "No, it's too hard."

Derek came close, cradling her head and shoulders to him. "Come on babe, just a couple more pushes and it will be over."

"The heartbeat is dropping doctor," someone said from behind them.

"Casey, come on, two more pushes and we're done," the doctor said sternly.

Derek kissed her. "Come on baby, you can do it. It's almost over. I know it's hard and that it hurts," he said, agonized that there wasn't more that he could for his wife. "But we don't have that much more."

She had tears running down her cheeks. She was tired and completely drained.

"If you don't push Casey, we're going in and taking the baby out."

She nodded and got herself ready. She found the strength and pushed twice like the doctor wanted.

With what was the most exhausting move and the most draining feeling in the entire world, it seemed like it was finally over. She felt the strain and push and finally they had the baby and were pulling the small thing from her.

Casey threw herself back into the pillow behind her. Derek leaned over and kissed her. "You did it."

She managed a laugh.

"I'm so proud of you," he said, smoothing the hair from her face.

"Is the baby okay?" she asked, concern for her baby taking precedence over herself.

He gave a nod.

"Do you want to cut the chord dad?" the doctor asked him.

Derek took a deep breath then nodded. He took the scissors and cut the chord, feeling a little surreal as he cut the chord that separated the baby from Casey.

They brought the baby to her and rested it against her so she could feel the little breathing body she brought into the world.

"That's your son," Julie said.

Casey turned and looked at Derek. "We have a son."

He looked at his wife and son and never felt so much love in his heart. It was the most beautiful sight in the world.

Casey looked down at her son. He squawked. He was small, but he still looked amazing.

Julie came over to them. "We just have to get him all cleaned up and then you can hold him properly."

The baby seemed to squawk a protest that he was being pulled away from his mother.

"Oh Derek, he's so perfect. We have a son."

He kissed her. "Yes, we have a son."

She mock glared at him. "I supposed you are going to brag that you knew all along."

He smirked. "Would I do that?"

She sighed, feeling really tired.

A nurse brought over their son. "Would you like to hold him?" she asked Derek.

Derek smiled as he opened his arms and took his wrapped son.

He sat next to Casey and tilted himself so that Casey could see him.

"We'll have to monitor him pretty closely, watch his weight and see how he feeds," Julie stated.

Derek nodded.

"So, he wont have to go into an incubator?" she asked, hope in her eyes.

Julie smiled. "Well, at a whopping 7 pounds and 9 ounces, I think he's a pretty good size for one born so early."

She gave a nod. "I blame it on the Venturi side."

Derek smirked then smiled down at the little bundle he held in his arms.

Casey rolled her head back, suddenly feeling the complete exhaustion of it all. She was not feeling that great right then. She felt fairly dizzy.

"Casey?" Derek said concern in his voice.

Julie turned back to look at her. "Doctor," she said sharply.

"Shit," the doctor said, returning to Casey.

Derek's eyes were wide with fear. "What's going on?"

Julie gave him a steady look. "It looks like she is hemorrhaging. We're going to have to care for her so we can prevent Hypovolemia shock."

Derek felt like the air was crushed from his lungs and he felt like he was plowed over by a truck.

A nurse came over to take the baby.

"We're going to have to ask you to step outside."

Derek was practically shoved out of the room. Nora and George and Marti were waiting for him.

"Well?" George asked eagerly.

"We had a boy."

They gave him congratulations but Nora noticed the shocked look on Derek's face.

"Derek?"

"She's hemorrhaging."

Nora's hand flew to her mouth, covering it in shock.

Derek slumped into a seat and watched as he heard panic in a nurse as she ran towards Casey's room.

Derek looked up. "Please god," he pleaded. "Please, don't take Casey from me."

**Please don't kill me…. It just happened okay… they took over and it happened… so love it, hate it, I'm prepared for it all, so give it, I'll take it all**

* * *


	16. listening prayers and hopes

The next couple of hours felt like an eternity. While Derek knew he should show his family his new son, he was completely shocked and devastated over the turn of events and was worried sick about Casey.

He had a tough time sitting and staying put. He paced, probably enough to wear a track through the floor.

George tried to get him to sit but Derek glared at him.

Marti tried to talk to him, but Derek was beyond any of them. As he paced the floor he was trying to make deals with God for his wife's life even though he knew God didn't work that way. He knew it wouldn't hurt for him to try.

It was many hours later before the doctor came out to speak to Derek and the family.

"How's Casey?" Derek asked.

The doctor took a deep breath. "We've got the bleeding under control. She's going to have to be under surveillance since we don't want anything severe to be happening."

"Is she okay?" Nora asked the man. "I mean is she awake?"

The man shook his head. "She's been in and out of consciousness for awhile and at this point I think its best we let her try and sleep it off. It's been a very difficult pregnancy and it's been a very difficult birth for her and right now we want to limit the high risks the best we can."

"Can I see her?"

The doctor looked hesitant but could tell that Derek was not a force to be reckoned with. He led Derek back to Casey's room and Derek went to sit down beside his wife. She was hooked up to an IV and she looked as though she were only sleeping from exhaustion whereas it was so not the truth.

He held her hand tightly. "Casey, come on babe, you've got to fight this. I need you and little Adam needs you."

He knew that his son's name was going to be Adam since Casey was so fond of the name and he hated to not give her this especially after all she had been through.

Derek sat with Casey through now what was the day. He fell asleep and had nightmares while he slept. He awoke with a start when he heard a sound from the doorway of the room.

"We want to move her son," a man said.

Derek frowned.

"She's being moved to a private room," the man said.

The doctor came in then. "She's fighting pretty hard Derek. I think we'll move her into her suite and make sure we have her on watch. Plus you might get some better sleep on the chair in there since I know you won't sleep in the bed despite that it's in the same room."

Derek gave him a grateful smile.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush Derek, we're really concerned. Right now she's a class two, which means that she's lost over 15 percent. We're monitoring her and if it gets any worse we will have to give her some transfusions."

Derek nodded.

"Alright, so let's get you two a better room."

Derek moved with them into Casey's new room. It was much quieter and removed from the panic of other mothers going into delivery.

Derek went to go see his son. He had always seen movies where the babies were in nurseries but remembered that it wasn't quite like that anymore. They usually kept the baby with the mothers in their room but since Casey was not up to par to take care of the baby, they had moved the baby to the nursery.

They were monitoring the baby since Casey was unable to do the breast feeding. It was important for the women to give them colostrums, according to all the signs on the wall, but it was not an option at this time.

The nurse came to Derek to tell him that they could get colostrums donated for the time being. Derek agreed to it and went to sit with his son and feed him his bottle. The nurse showed him how and for the half hour that he sat there feeding his son his bottle; he was able to forget that Casey was in such rough shape.

Nora came and joined him in the nursery.

"He's beautiful," she said quietly.

Derek gave a nod. "He has my face, the same nose and structure, just look at any baby picture of me and Edwin, but he definitely has Casey's eyes."

Nora gently ran a finger alongside Adam's face. "He's so precious. So, what's his name?"

"Casey liked Adam, so meet Adam, your first grandchild."

Nora smiled. "That's a nice name."

Derek nodded. "We still hadn't decided on a middle name though."

Nora gave him a shrug. "You've still got time, you don't have to register him yet, I think it's just before you leave the hospital that you fill out the form for the birth certificate."

"Would you like to hold him?" Derek asked Nora.

She smiled and immediately went to take him from Derek. George joined them and smiled.

"Looks like you have a baby hog grandma."

Nora laughed. "Oh, like you're not."

Derek stood wearily. "Look, I'm going to head back to Casey's room."

George nodded and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry; you know Casey's a fighter."

Derek nodded then left the grandparents to admire his precious son.

On his way back to Casey's room, he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He forgot he had turned it on when he had stepped outside for some air earlier.

He grabbed it and opened it. "Hello?"

"Derek, hey," his coach said. "So, how's it going? You a proud father now?"

"Yeah, as of six twenty four this morning, I have a son."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. Ah, look, I won't be in this week," he stated.

"Um, okay," the coach said slowly.

"Well, there have been some complications. Casey's not doing well and there's no way that I could be there at practice or a game knowing my wife is fighting for her life."

"Oh Derek, that's tough. Yeah, no worries. Call me with updates."

Derek clicked off and went and joined Casey in her room.

She was stirring a little and he was at her side immediately.

"Derek," she murmured.

"Hey, hey, I'm here," he said to her, grabbing her hand.

She looked like she was so weak, drained.

"Why am I here and where's my baby?" she asked, her voice catching a little.

"You were haemorrhaging, so the doctor and the nurses have been working non stop to help stop it from becoming worse. Adam's fine, he's in the nursery and being adored by his grandparents."

She smiled faintly. "Adam?"

He nodded as he leaned down to kiss her. "Yes, Adam."

She smiled a little brighter but she looked so pale and tired that Derek couldn't bear the sight of her looking like that. He could remember how he felt when she was sixteen and she had to have her appendix removed and he hadn't felt great then, but he felt worse now. This was so much worse.

She wasn't awake for very long, soon she was passed out asleep.

Derek stayed by her side for the rest of the day. He did leave once to visit his son. Adam looked like he was fairly healthy but the nurse said that they still had to check him over thoroughly since he was born early.

Nora and George came to see Casey but she was asleep.

Nora smoothed her hair from her face. "Get better Casey," she said, looking at her daughter with concern. "You have to stop scaring all of us like this."

Derek sighed. "This makes me want to say that Adam is it. I don't know if I could endure all that I have again."

George squeezed his shoulder. "I would agree with you, but I doubt that Casey's going to be satisfied with that. You know she wanted to have a good sized family."

Derek took a deep breath. "I can't lose her dad. This pregnancy has been a blessing and a curse. She's been in the hospital too many times."

George gave a nod. "Believe me, I understand your pain, but in the end, you'll have to let her do what will make her happy."

Derek just stared at his wife as she lay asleep in the hospital bed; the IV hooked up to her arm, pale as death.

That night Casey took a turn for the worse. Derek was beside himself. She got paler and the nurses were concerned. The doctor came and checked her out and soon he was being shuffled out of the room with force from the nurse.

"What's going on?" Derek demanded.

"She's lost too much blood, so we're going to have to do a transfusion."

Derek just stood there blinking. He felt completely numb.

His dad and Nora had left a few hours before, heading back to their hotel. He called his dad to let him know what was going on. Edwin had arrived apparently and showed up at the hospital not too long after with Nora and George.

Edwin tried to calm him down, so did everyone, but they were all concerned about Casey, so they were not any better.

Edwin called Lizzie to let her know what was going on. She was back at the hotel with Marti.

It was a very long night. It was several hours later when the doctor came back to them. He looked grim and suddenly Derek felt terrified.

"We've given her a transfusion, now we have to wait. I can't say that we're not concerned because we are…"

"Is my wife going to be okay?" Derek demanded.

The doctor took a deep breath. "I have hope. She's a fighter and that's what we need. I think the transfusion will help immensely and now we just have to watch for any more haemorrhaging and infection."

Derek gave a nod and watched as the doctor left them. He sat down and put his head in his hands. It felt like a bad movie with no end in sight. He wanted to be able to fill his wife's room with balloons and flowers to celebrate the birth of their son. He wanted to try and decide on a middle name for their son with her. He wanted everything. He just wanted it to be over and wake up to find out that it was a really bad dream.

But it wasn't—his wife was enduring hell and there was nothing he could do about it.

He went through the night at her side.

In the morning he felt a hand shake him roughly on the shoulder, waking him.

He looked up bleary eyes to see Sam and Kendra standing there.

Sam stood there, sympathy in his eyes, but understanding on his face.

"Hey bud, we got word that Casey had the baby," Sam said.

Derek nodded.

"Do you want to see him?" he asked.

Kendra practically beamed as she nodded her head.

He led them from Casey's room, after kissing her on the forehead. He took them to the nursery and showed them his son. Adam was a sleepy little guy but he seemed to know there were some visitors and looked at them as though waiting to see what they would do.

"Oh Derek, he's so beautiful," Kendra gushed.

"Boys aren't beautiful," Sam said, shaking his head.

Kendra rolled her eyes. "Alright, he's handsome. Aren't you Adam, you're the handsomest little man around."

Derek smiled. "He must get it from me."

Kendra smiled at him, telling how much it cost him to be cheerful.

They fussed over the baby then Sam forced Derek to come down to the cafeteria to get some food.

After they ate, Sam and Kendra joined Derek in Casey's room.

A nurse was checking Casey over. She smiled at Derek as he entered the room.

"I think she's doing much better," she stated.

Derek felt like the weight lifted off his shoulders. He knew they weren't in the clear yet, but now he knew it wouldn't be long for his Casey to pull through.

* * *

**It was tough, I didn't quite know where to go but overall, I think this went okay. Anyways, I hope you all have a great weekend, and I look forward to the reviews… the more reviews, the sooner the next chapter, I think… lol!**


	17. breathing deeply again

_**Sorry for taking so long everybody… I had a tough time finding the motivation to do this chapter or any writing for that matter. I was going through a rough time with the guy who I was living with and have since been going through one hell of a messy relationship… so, I needed to find some motivation to continue… I'm going to thank all those who inspired me… I started the other story because I had a bunch of emotions running through my head and there are a lot of semblances of that story in my life… anyways… I hope you enjoy and I hope I didn't lose anyone with the wait!!**_

**_)))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((_**

It was still a few days before Casey was in the clear and that she well aware and moving with more alertness.

Derek fussed over her ridiculously and showered her with all his attention. He wheeled her down to the nursery to see Adam and she gushed over him.

"Hey little man," she smiled at her son, holding him close and staring into his adorable face.

"He looks like you," she smiled up at Derek.

He shook his head. "I see a lot of you in him."

Casey frowned. "He has your chin, and nose, heck I bet he'll have the same unruly hair as you."

Derek chuckled. "But he definitely has your eyes."

She smiled. "He's still the handsomest man around."

"Ahem."

"Okay, he's one of the handsomest," she smiled.

He laughed. "Thank you."

She gushed over him some more and he seemed to recognize that she was someone very important in his life. He stared at Casey with a loving fascination, knowing it was his mother but so little and tired that he was curious about everything.

Derek took a picture of his family and smiled. These were two most important people in his world—his wife and his son. It was a humbling feeling to have all this love for just two people and the most incredible.

The doctor told them that Casey would have to stay for a few more days. Derek trusting that his wife was well enough to be out of his sight went and played his second professional NHL game of his career and won the game with a hat trick. The team cheered him on and the fans fell in love with the new star even more.

The team sent flowers and balloon and an insane amount of stuffed animals, filling Casey's room.

"Derek," she said softly.

He looked up at her.

She smiled at him. "When am I going home?"

He shook his head. "Nice try."

She mock glared at him then laughed.

He smiled. He missed her laughter. The last week had been the most difficult in his life. Knowing Casey was so ill drove him mental.

"Knock knock," Lizzie said from the doorway.

Casey smiled at her sister. "Hey Liz."

"How are you feeling?" she asked coming to sit beside the bed after kissing her on the cheek and giving her a warm hug.

Casey shrugged. "As best I can since they won't spring me from this joint."

Lizzie laughed, shaking her head. "I'm sure they have a good reason."

Derek laughed. "She won't listen to us."

"When do you two get to leave?"

Casey pouted. "I don't know."

"The doctor is hopeful for the end of this week. Casey will definitely be out of here by Friday though Adam might have to stay a little longer."

Lizze frowned.

"He's lost more then ten percent of his body weight since he's having a tough time eating."

"There are so many nurses that I have to see, its getting ridiculous," Casey sighed. "One to tell me how to get my breast milk out, another to come and test him and all of his vitals and so on, then there is the health nurse. It's getting to be so much. I just want to take him home."

Lizzie gave her a sympathetic smile. "You sure make me want to run out and have a baby."

Casey shook her head. "It's great even if I haven't spent much time with my son yet."

"But you're not hurting for visitors," Derek chuckled.

Casey smiled. "Everyone's been so great."

Derek rolled his eyes, laughing.

Lizzie gave a smile. "Everyone has been stopping by?"

Casey nodded. "Sam and Kendra were here last night. Emily and Sheldon even stopped by. Not to mention that half of the team came to see the baby and wish us both the best."

Lizzie laughed. "I bet the nurses just loved that."

Casey shrugged. "There's one nurse who seemed annoyed then another one gushed at all the guys from the team and some asked for autographs."

Derek laughed.

"Oh and after Derek's game the other day he was practically bombarded by the staff and other visitors and patients."

Lizzie's eyes widened. "But how does anyone even know that you're here?"

Derek shrugged. "It wouldn't take much. At the interviews after the game they boasted about the birth of Adam because I managed to play really good that game."

"Because we all know that a hat trick is just lucky?" Edwin laughed from the doorway.

Derek rolled his eyes. "So I played on pure adrenaline."

Edwin came over and patted him on the back. "So, where's my nephew?"

"Down in the nursery obviously," Lizzie stated.

"Though they say that I might be lucky to go home soon and if the tests go well then Adam should be able to come home soon too."

Lizzie smiled. "Look at you, a new mom."

Casey smiled. "But I will be happier and more mom like once I have Adam at home."

Lizzie smiled.

Edwin took a seat next to Lizzie. "Where's Phil?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "I think he had a family dinner or something and I really wanted to see Casey and the baby."

"Look it's a family reunion," Marti laughed from the doorway.

Derek shook his head and laughed. "Like I haven't seen you all this last week Smarti."

"Last week doesn't count because well… it wasn't the best week for you," she stated, coming in and giving Derek a hug then hugging and kissing Casey.

Casey gave Derek a curious look.

"He was insane when you were out of it," Edwin stated.

Casey blinked and squeezed Derek's hand.

He reached over and kissed her on the forehead. "Just don't do that to me again," he said softly.

"I thought we might have to tie him down to stop him from all the pacing and praying. He was like a crazy animal," Marti said as she looked in her messy purse for her camera. She smiled when she found it.

"Alright, smile for me," Marti said as she aimed the little camera at Derek and Casey.

They smiled and the flash went off.

Casey was blinking from the blinding flash when Nora and George joined them in the room.

"Oh Casey, you look so much better today," her mom practically beamed as she came over to hug and kiss her.

George nodded his agreement.

"Thanks everyone," Casey smiled.

Derek propped himself up on the bed so that Nora could sit down and they all visited for awhile. After a couple of hours, Casey was feeling drained.

Derek ushered out all of their guests and then made Casey take a nap. He went down and visited with his son then returned to Casey's room.

A few days later, they released Casey. She was finally feeling well enough to go home. Of course Derek had the private nurse for her at home since he refused to have anything happen to her.

Casey was a little wobbly the first few days out of the hospital and Derek took her to the hospital to visit with Adam and to be there for his feedings. It was getting harder for her to keep leaving her son at the hospital.

One night she was crying, not wanting to leave him there anymore.

Derek saw the pity from the nurse's face when he entered the nursery to see his son and wife.

When he saw Casey sitting there holding Adam and crying, it almost broke his heart. She had been having a tough time with all of it, he knew that. But seeing the devastation in her eyes, was almost more than he could bear.

It just seemed like it was one thing after another. Earlier in the week, they had given up on breast feeding and were giving Adam breast milk in a bottle. It was more successful, and he was slowly putting on the necessary weight.

Casey cried over that, thinking she was a horrible mother if she couldn't breast feed her child like she was supposed to.

Derek assured her along with several nurses, that it wasn't the case.

But now, seeing her so obviously in turmoil, Derek didn't know what to do. He wanted to take Adam home as badly as she did, but he knew he would have to wait.

He went over to her and kissed her on top of her head. "Sweetie," he murmured in her hair. "What's wrong love?"

"I want him to come home."

"I know."

She held onto Adam, lovingly stroking his head, and touching his little hands.

Derek knelt down so that he was eye level with Casey. "Sweetie, we should go."

She looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"I know how you feel, trust me, it breaks my heart to keep leaving him here, but he needs rest."

It took a few minutes before she put him back in the basinet and let Derek guide her out of the nursery.

It went like that for the rest of the week, and it began to really take its toll on them. Derek hated leaving Casey when he had to go to practice or a game. He knew she was in a fragile state of mind and each day that she had to leave Adam at the hospital took more of her from him.

One day after a long practice, he came home and found Casey curled in a ball in the bed. Her body was shaking from her tears.

He felt his heart break because there was nothing he could do to alleviate the situation.

He dumped his stuff and kicked off his shoes and joined her on the bed and pulled her to him.

She went into his arms willingly and she just sobbed her broken heart.

It was several minutes before she said anything.

"When will he be able to come home?" she asked.

"I cant answer that Casey," he said softly, as he rubbed her back.

Finally her tears subsided and he leant back to look at her. "I'm getting worried about you love."

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

He shook his head. "Sweetie, you're not fine. I hate leaving you alone and I hate to think what this is doing to you."

She frowned at him.

"Casey—you have to know you're the most important person in my life. Adam is next. I hate seeing you so devastated."

"Then don't look," she snapped.

He felt a twinge in his heart over these words.

"Casey," he said softly.

"I mean it Derek. How can you not expect me to not be upset that my son isn't here. I hate having my child in the hospital when he should be in his own bed and here with us."

He pulled her to him fiercely. He didn't say anything, instead he kissed her then just held her.

"Please Casey, come back to me. I cant help you if you don't let me help you. I know this is hard but I cant handle life without you."

She didn't say anything, just stayed in Derek's arms. Finally she fell asleep.

Derek held onto her but then found his body protesting from the awkward angle. He got up, went to the bathroom, then went to sit in the living room. There was a storm outside, the rain was pounding against the windows.

He sat there on the chair, staring out the window. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

He heard the phone ring. He took a deep breath and reached over to grab the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Derek."

"Hey Nora."

"How's Casey?" she asked.

Derek sighed. "She's a mess."

Nora was quiet. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't know," he answered rawly.

He heard Casey's cell phone in the other room and she answered it.

"I think she just needs something to help boost her up in this hard time…

"Derek," Casey said in an anxious voice from the bedroom.

Derek felt panicked. "Hold on Nora," he said, taking the portable phone with him

He went into the bedroom, and Casey was crying. But it wasn't like her regular tears. She seemed to be eager or excited. But this was not the same devastated Casey he left a little while ago.

"They said we can bring him home."

Derek's eyes widened.

"Got to go Nora," Derek said onto the phone. "We're going to pick up Adam."

* * *

_**So, please, review, let me know the hard work was worth it or that you're still in it with me!!**_


	18. the best homecoming yet

**I know, I know, I've probably lost a whole bunch of readers for this horrible rut that I fell into, well, you try writing after you turn your entire world upside down. It took me a long time to find some happiness again in my life and to get around the brick box that I was trapped in. So, I hope this will ease the pain, and I promise to have a very very nice chapter for you again, very soon, but read this and let me know what you think, show me who is still with me, lol**

* * *

They arrived at the hospital in record time. Casey was worried that Derek might have gotten a speeding ticket had they encountered a cop, but they were lucky. Normally she would have chided him about it, but she was so excited about being able to take her son home.

They made their way up to the nursery and were greeted by the doctors and nurses. They gave directions for homecare and then were informed about the health advisors that would come and check up on Adam and Casey too.

Derek gave the doctor a sharp look. "Trust me, I will make sure they are taken care of. I already have a helper. She'll be back at the apartment tomorrow to start helping out."

The doctor gave a nod. "Well then Mr. Venturi, I guess its time to put Adam in the carrier and let you two take him home. I can imagine how anxious you are to do so."

Casey was beaming now. She let the nurse help her get Adam all strapped in, then she thanked them all profusely for being so great.

Derek knew then that they would be contributing some major money to the hospital and children's causes for the rest of their life in gratitude for the life of their son.

Finally they were ready to leave and the nurses bid them farewell and Derek and Casey made it to the truck and drove back home. Casey sat in the backseat with Adam, just admiring him, trying to make sure he didn't go into shock on the ride home either.

There were no words to express how he felt as they walked from the car to the elevator. Derek was holding the carrier with Adam in it and Casey was hovering around him with a grin on her face.

She leaned into his side and looked up into his eyes then kissed him on the lips.

Derek could feel her excitement, hell, he had the same excitement. They finally had their son home—with them, where he belonged.

They rode up in the elevator and entered the apartment and were surprised by the people that greeted them.

"Mom!"

"Dad!"

Both of them exclaimed their surprise.

Soon they were enveloped in hugs.

"We wanted to be here for the big homecoming," Nora beamed as she went to take Adam out of the carrier.

"Ah, just look at my handsome little grandson," she beamed.

He seemed to look up at her and smile his small little smile.

Lizzie grabbed Casey and hugged her tight. "You must be so happy right now," she laughed.

Casey had all she could to adjust to the fact that she was home with her son. But she couldn't be happier. She hated seeing him in the hospital constantly getting checked on, the nurses and doctors hovering around him, leaving her to her prayers.

Lizzie and her mom played with Adam, while George, Marti, and Derek were occupied by Edwin's video email, congratulating the parents on the homecoming of their son.

Derek called him up.

"Gee Edwin, couldn't you make it up?" Derek laughed.

Edwin laughed. "Sorry bro, but I had to head back to the firm. They needed me to do some work and I will be back soon enough to see my nephew settled in at home finally."

"You better. But I think later this season we're playing a game in New York, I think in three months, perhaps Casey and I will bring Adam and see you then."

"Derek!" Casey exclaimed in the background. "Shouldn't you ask me first?"

Derek turned with a grin and looked at his wife as she was holding Adam.

Edwin chuckled. "Make sure you please your wife first."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Thanks Edwin."

"I should run though, I'm about to lead a meeting with my team."

"Talk to you later then."

Derek hung up and sat down on the barstool at the island in the kitchen. He could hear the women oohing and ahing over his son. He smiled.

George came over and sat down beside Derek.

Derek looked at his dad.

"Derek, you certainly have come a long way," he grinned, patting him on the back.

Derek gave a shrug.

"Come on Derek, you've grown up a lot since the days of being a prankster goon when I had to run interference between you and Casey. To imagine that you're a big shot hockey star, married and a father. I've never been prouder of you Derek."

Derek smirked. "Really?"

George laughed. "Well, this is the proudest I've been. I have a beautiful grandson, and I can honestly say that for all the stunts I pulled and with the divorce, I was worried that it might have an impact on you for the rest of your life. But look at you, you're hardly screwed up."

Derek rolled his eyes, chuckling. If it wasn't his father, he would have decked the bastard. But he knew his father meant well. Plus, Derek knew the pride now that came with being a parent.

"Seriously Derek."

Derek gave a small smile. "You know I hate the touchy feely family moments—or I did. But thanks for being there Dad. Honestly, the only impact that divorce had on me was that I never wanted to go through a divorce ever in my life. I wanted to be sure that when I married, I married for the right reasons and was sure it would be forever."

George looked at his son. "When did you become so prolific?"

Derek grinned. "Probably about the time I realized I couldn't be a chump to win Casey for good."

George laughed. "Well, then I guess I should be thanking her for the best son a man could ask for."

Casey entered to find her husband and George laughing. She smiled.

Derek turned immediately as though he sensed she were there.

Her smile brightened.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to hold your son?" she laughed.

Derek grinned as he came over and scooped the little man into his arms, not before leaning down and kissing Casey on the mouth.

"Look at you," Derek said, grinning at his son.

Adam who had been a little restless from all the excitement calmed right down and looked at Derek with wide curious eyes. His bright blue eyes stared at Derek.

Casey smiled and looked over Derek's shoulder and smiled.

Marti happened to catch that moment on her camera.

"Aren't you three just the happiest little family I have ever seen?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "Really Marti, could you be anymore cliché?"

Casey laughed as she went over to look at the picture. "Oh, actually, that's quite nice."

Marti grinned. "There, it's settled I finally have the perfect gift for the baby then. I will give you that picture in a beautiful frame."

They returned to the living room where they continued the visit, till it was clear that both Casey and Adam were exhausted.

The family said their goodbyes then left the three of them.

Derek took Adam from Casey and prepared a bottle and sat with him in his leather recliner.

"We'll put him down after he eats some," Derek said. He looked at Casey. "Why don't you go ahead and lay down," he said softly.

She looked like she wanted to argue but when she yawned she knew she had proven his point and started for the bedroom.

She changed into her pajamas and got comfortable in the bed, with the intention that she would see Derek put Adam down from where she was. But the moment she felt the comfort of her bed, she succumbed to her exhaustion and passed right out.

Derek sat in the quiet living room, admiring his son.

Honestly, Derek never expected this joy. Just holding this quiet, small little being was incredible. He wasn't sure there was anything that could top this miracle. This was a little person that he had created with the love of his life. Life could not get any better than this. Honestly, he didn't know what he could do to top this.

Adam fell asleep during his feeding and Derek stood and took the little guy to the nursery which was the room next to theirs. He laid him down in the crib and just stared at the little miracle, watching him breathe and look like the innocence of the world.

This was the best stuff, he thought. He had Casey and his deep love for her that would take mountains to shake, and then now he had his son.

After awhile of watching his son, he grabbed the baby monitor and made his way over to the master bedroom, right next to the nursery. He changed and slid into bed, with his exhausted wife and pulled her to him. Promptly, he fell asleep.

* * *

**I know, shorter than most of my chapters, but I just didn't know what else to add to this chapter… I just wanted to have the little guy home and assure all of you that I was not mean and cruel, and wanted Adam home as much as anyone else.**

**So, please, let me know what you think, love it, hate it, anything :D**


End file.
